A God's Wraith
by S. Hunter
Summary: When a god becomes power hungry, it's up to the Spirit Detectives and their friends to stop him before he destroys the barriers that keep the Ningenkai safe. Postponing the honeymoon, it's a story of adventure, betrayel, and true courage. Sequel to COD
1. Chapter 1

AN: Long time since I've written an Author's Note. Anyway, here's the third book in my series involving Lost And Alone and Crystal of Darkness. There are three more books after this so be prepared to look for it. BTW, I'm going to really be getting on writing that sequel to Love From The Past. Happy Reading!

Chapter One

Kikiyo Yashime nervously fidgeted as she waited with Ayame. They stood in the Imperial Palace of the Reikai waiting for the ceremony to begin. She was trying not to start having second thoughts. Her stomach, though covered by her wedding dress, was beginning to show signs of her expected child. Her hair was a light strawberry blonde and was pulled back in a bun, curly tendrils falling down her back. Her eyes were a light purple and glowed with her nervousness. She was leanly muscled which suited fighting but her figure was slowly disappearing as pregnancy set in.

She wore a long white dress that lightly brushed the floor. The sleeves rested just where her arm met her shoulder, revealing the soft skin that her soon-to-be husband, Kurama adored. Around her waist was a thin black tie, the end falling down to her ankle in front.

Ayame was also getting married in the double wedding everyone wished to attend. Her hair was black and richly arranged on her head. Her sapphire blue eyes glowed with happiness as she smoothed her dress down. She was lean in figure but her stomach had expanded as her two children grew rapidly. She wore a white kimono, white flowers set atop her head like a crown.

The door to their dressing room opened, Sinamon slipping in before closing the door behind her.

"It's almost time. How are you guys doing? KoEnma and Kurama are both nervous wrecks," she stated calmly.

Her hair was black with silver wisps though at the moment the front was pulled up though her bangs still framed her face. Her eyes drew the most attention, now outlined in black eyeliner; the color was a deep sapphire blue with whitish silver wisps. Her pale skin was leanly muscled though hidden beneath her dress.

She wore a long red dress; it also lightly brushed the floor. It was a tank top though with a high neck stopping just below her chin. Up to her elbows were clad in black gloves giving her skin an even paler luster. Both her and Kikiyo wore a light sheen of lip-gloss that made their lips glisten.

Kikiyo smiled slightly, "Do I look okay?"

Sinamon nodded, opening the door, "Let's go. It's time to get married."

Kurama, one of the grooms, loosened his tie slightly, his eyes trained on the door in which Kikiyo would soon be entering. His magenta hair was pulled back in a low ponytail held back by a black ribbon. His emerald green eyes scanned the room, trying to keep the butterflies that flew within his stomach at bay. Most of his light tan skin was hidden beneath a traditional tuxedo, black with a silver tie.

Sinamon quickly took her seat next to Shiori, who eyed the Youkai that sat on the other side. Shiori's black hair was brushed back, a slight curl possessing the ends. Her blue eyes glowed with both fear and tears as she watched her son stand waiting to be married. Her skin was a light tan though hidden behind a long sleeved dress that whispered around her ankles. She smiled at her son, glancing back at the door.

KoEnma stood trying to remain calm, his hands fidgeting behind him. His chestnut brown hair swept into his golden brown eyes. His light tan skin and lean muscles were nicely concealed beneath his royal uniform. It consisted of khaki pants with a light blue shirt while a red cape wrapped around his shoulders before falling to his ankles.

Soft sweet tunes began to play, signaling the two brides were entering. As expected of the two eager grooms, they were shocked at the radiance of their brides. The girls joined them before the altar, joining hands with their mates. The priest stepped forth; his robes lying thickly on the floor as he pushed his sleeves back to read from his book.

"Today is a special day. Not because of the wedding but because two couples have chosen to give themselves to each other for the rest of their lives." He opened the book and set it on the alter before him, "Do, both you, Kurama and KoEnma, promise to be ever faithful to your brides, to allow yourself death to save them?"

KoEnma and Kurama both said at the same time, "Yes, sir."

"And do both you, Kikiyo and Ayame, promise to be ever faithful to your grooms, to allow yourself death to save them?"

"Yes, sir," they said together.

He pulled two small daggers from his robes and handed them to each couple, "Each of you cut your hand. If a drop of your mates blood heals the wound then by the Celestial Kingdom, you are meant to be and will be allowed to drink from the Goblet of Holiness."

They all slit their hands, a thin trail of blood forming. Each at a time let a drop of blood fall to the others hand. As their bloods mingled, a painful burning took possession of their palms. A moment later, their skin was whole again.

The priest lifted the Goblet, rubies and sapphires decorated the gold filament, "Now you shall drink and all past sins shall be made clean, giving all of your souls to your mate."

Each in turn drank, the warm amber liquid flowing over their tongues. It was tasteless and instantly took affect; the four being bathed in a brilliant godly light. When it disappeared, their eyes showed no past regrets, fears or even the hint of anything besides a love greater by far then time.

The reception was without fault. The food came from the Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai. The music was from all over the Makai, the bass vibrating through the stone floors. As usual, the two newly wedded couples took to the dance floor to dance to their first song. Shiori sought out Sinamon, finally realizing Kurama would no longer be there with her. It was hard to believe it when they told her of their life. She had even thought about putting them in an asylum when they told her of their secret life. Yet upon reaching the Reikai, she learned to love the worlds the Ningenkai had once looked like.

She had also learned to accept their Youkai friends though she found Hiei to be hidden in the affairs of his life.

"Hello, Miss. Minamino. You look beautiful," a small quiet voice said.

She turned to find the beautiful Koorime, Yukina standing there, her hands clasped before her. Her hair was a light sky blue that fell to her mid back and was held up by a red ringlet. Her eyes were a piercing deep red, the depths filled with innocence. Her pale skin glistened like snow that had just fallen. She wore a light blue kimono with floral patterns across the fabric.

Shiori smiled, remembering how Sinamon had saved her.

"Hello, Yukina. How are you doing?"

Yukina smiled in return, being whisked away by her boyfriend, Kuwabara. Shiori continued on her way to find Sinamon only to find her standing alone on the balcony.

"Hey sweetie," she whispered, coming up behind her.

Sinamon glanced at her, smiling slightly before reverting her eyes to the landscape before her. Things had been quiet for Sinamon. She wanted to fight, to be active. She knew the reason and it was not in fact because her Kitsune blood wanted it. Hiei had been sent on a mission by Mukuro and had yet to return. Seeing Yukina was a constant reminder that Hiei might never return, something that broke her heart at the mere thought.

Shiori stood for a moment but then left, unable to comfort her daughter. Sinamon turned from the open space, looking in to see the crowded groups. Spyk stood in a tuxedo provided by Kurama; Niri holding his hand in an exact replica of the tuxedo his father wore.

Spyk's hair stood out above the others, his hair being a deep green. His eyes were orange and sparkled with happiness. It was a good thing; when his eyes turned red, his other side, the evil side had taken control of his body. His skin was lightly tanned and leanly muscled though hidden beneath the black and white tuxedo.

Niri held his hand tightly, scanning the room. Niri was eleven years old and had been adopted by Spyk and Han. He had messy black hair, constantly looking wind tussled. His green eyes were wide with a renewed innocence and fear. His skin was light tan just like his new father and was slightly muscled since he could use any weapon ever intended. He wore a smaller replica of Spyk's tuxedo, trying to get as close to Spyk as possible.

Han stood next to Spyk, straightening his tie. She had the same outrageous hair color as Spyk though her hair reached her shoulder. Her eyes were a violet purple and sparkled with love as she gazed at the two boys before her. Her skin was light tan and slightly muscled though she refused to really show it. She wore a dress to just below her knees. The dress was sleeved to her mid-upper arm.

Kurama, Kikiyo, KoEnma, and Ayame were still dancing, whispering sweet nothings to the other.

She sighed, turning from the door and walking down the balcony. Her room was not too far and she needed to be alone. Her room was the same as it had been when she had left to go to the Ningenkai; she had almost refused to come but knew it would disappoint her brother and best friend. As she neared her room, her head began to become dizzy, her vision fuzzy. She braced her hand on the wall; she had been having these dizzy spells lately and quite frequently.

Her vision began to blur. Since she did not wish to injure herself further, she sat down on the stone, leaning on the wall. A moment later, her body gave in to the quiet darkness that hid her true feelings.

Lord Koro sat impatiently, he has called his servants over five minutes ago but they had yet to come. Lord Koro had brown hair to his chin, parted to the right. His silver eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness of the cave and scanned it impatiently. He was darkly tanned even though he had no left the cave in over a century.

His patience was quickly wearing thin. He stared at the door, willing it to open. It did so, slowly creeping forward to admit his two servants. He knew it was wrong to use them without their foreknowledge but he needed what he was doing to be completed.

Both were fully clothed in black cloaks that hid their identities so well. To help further they wore metal mask covering from the bridge of their nose down to their chin, small holes cut in the metal to allow them to breathe. She was completely covered, no skin showing except her eyes and the little skin around them.

They both knelt before him; their heads bowed in submission, "My Lord, you called."

Their voices were dull of emotion and remained on the same pitch.

"Yes, give me a report on the happenings. How much power have we collected?"

The girl stepped forward and knelt before him, "The wedding has finished, both are to be away for two weeks."

He nodded, turning to the other, "What of the power?"

"It is being collected. 25% is already captured. The rest is becoming hard to find but we will do so."

He nodded, his hand resting under his chin as he eyed them critically, "And what of the other two?"

She smirked, "They know nothing of our progress."

"Good, keep it that way for now."

They nodded, turning and leaving without being told to do so.

Hiei shook his head, staring down at the ground below. He stopped to sniff the air.

He had black hair that was always spiked up, the tips midnight blue. A white starburst surrounded his bangs in an interesting clash of color. His eyes were a piercing ruby red while a light purple Jagan, Third Eye, was hidden beneath a warded bandanna. His skin was pale like freshly fallen snow, his muscles hidden beneath his black cloak. He wore black pants with two white belts holding them up.

A messenger from Mukuro was coming towards him. The small piece of parchment fell into his hands. He opened it, finding it said:

RETURN TO BASE. WEDDING A SUCCESS.

NEED TO PROTECT CHILD. LIFE IN DANGER.

HURRY.

SS54

He smirked, he had been unable to attend the weddings but they understood somewhat. They did not know he was investigating a newly discovered god whose men were quickly collecting the power left by Tamamo after her destruction. He sprang into action, quickly finding a portal from Makai's forest of Dango to another section closer to the Reikai's border. He recognized a small clearing causing him to freeze as he inspected it.

It had not changed since he had last seen it though now he did not need to worry about Sinamon being severely injured. The wind whispered through the treetops, giving the trees a life of their own. The portal opened a moment later, drawing Hiei through the darkest depths before spitting him out on the other side.

It felt strange being back in the tranquil Reikai, the breeze brought only the fresh scent of flowers instead of the putrid odor of death. He could hear everyone laughing high above as the celebration continued. He quickly ascended a large pine tree that occupied a place beside the palace. He neared the top when someone scream from the balcony.

"Help! Someone! Sinamon's unconscious!"

He froze for a second before flitting to the balcony. He scooped Sinamon into his arms, gently brushing the hair from her face. He glared at the little girl before turning and entering Sinamon's room. She was cold to the touch almost as if she were dead. He pulled her closer though trying to show he was not afraid of her dying. He laid her on the bed, covering her with a thick coverlet.

"Hiei? When did you get here?" Kurama asked, Kikiyo seemingly permanently attached to his arm.

He kept his complete attention on Sinamon, "A moment ago."

The Doctor hurriedly entered, quickly checking Sinamon over. He froze for a moment, redoing the same test several times to make sure the results were correct.

"It seems her energy is being drained by something."

Hiei ripped the bandanna from his forehead, closing his eyes in concentration. He saw her energy running in a thin stream away. Using his mind, he found it led to the one god he had been keeping an eye on. Lord Koro. He quickly, using his Jagan, pulled some of the energy back to her before severing the link.

Kurama caught Hiei as he fell back, gently setting him down so he would not become injured. His breathing was quick and shallow as if he had been near death.

"They will both need bed rest but they should be fine," the Doctor said quietly while packing to leave.

Kurama helped Hiei to the bed knowing Hiei would never rest unless he was beside Sinamon. Shiori ushered everyone out as she covered them both up. Sinamon unconsciously drew closer to Hiei before settling down to sleep. Shiori smiled even though Sinamon was only 17; she knew Hiei and her were meant to be together. All she wanted now was for her daughter to be happy.

She finally stepped out into the hallway when she heard voices.

"We can always reschedule the honeymoon. We've got our lives ahead of us," Kurama said.

"No, Kurama. You two will go on your honeymoon. I'll be here to care for them while you're gone. Now go," Shiori said leaving no room to argue.

Kurama smiled, kissing her on the cheek, "Thanks mother."

She patted his cheek watching him walk away with Kikiyo. She felt she had truly lost her son to Kikiyo. No one could replace her though but it still hurt to let her first born go to start his own family.

Yusuke sat on his bed; he could not believe she had actually left him.

Yusuke had black hair that was normally sleeked back though at the moment his hair was left to its own accord. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness, the sadness only loneliness could bring. His light tan was slowly fading, as he could find no reason to go anywhere.

Kikyana had been in tears when he returned to her. Before he could speak, she smacked him. He lightly fingered his right cheek as if it still hurt. She had said she loved him but she needed someone who would never disregard her thoughts and get himself killed.

He threw the picture at the wall, hearing the glass shatter into a million pieces. He gave up on girls and did not want to deal with any others that could become his girlfriend or even strike his interest. He stood, stretching before taking a place at the window. He leaned on the glass, feeling the winter air of loneliness, of his imagination.

He froze suddenly throwing open the window. The cold breeze blew in at him, its icy tendrils cutting into his skin. He turned quickly after shutting the window and ran from the room to find someone. The Reikai never changed, it remained warm, the perfect climate all year round. To have it become cold was not a good sign.

KoEnma watched the last of the luggage disappear through the portal. Ayame held his hand, the other resting on the lump where twins were developing inside her. He smiled, turning to say good-bye to those staying behind. Yusuke suddenly flew out at him, panting slightly. They stood in the inner court, the wind being diverted from entering.

"KoEnma, something is going on. It's cold outside," Yusuke said hurriedly.

If Yusuke had not been so serious, KoEnma would have laughed it off but instead he ran up a set of stairs to the parapets and flung open the door. He stood frozen as the wind whipped around him. The others soon followed, all staring out across the expanse to watch thick black clouds gather as they approached the palace.

"Everyone back inside. I'm afraid all plans of celebration of this day will have to wait." He turned to them, his face grim, "I will send Sinamon, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara to the Ningenkai. Spyk, Han, and Niri, go to your home in the Makai. I want reports everyday on the weather conditions. Hiei can go as he pleases but only with Mukuro's permission."

They clambered inside, shivering from just a few moments in the cold wind.

TBC

AN: Well, well. What have we here? Koro is evil?! Of course he is. That's his only purpose. Review please. If you review I will update faster. And then, once this story is completely up here, I can finish the rest because once this series is done you'll be getting the next yaoi. Much love, S. Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

AN: In case I didn't mention this, the whole story is written up, it's just waiting for reviews. Hehe. I'm mean like that.

Chapter Two

Sinamon snuggled closer to the solid warmth before her, sighing in contentment. Something about it made her feel safe, protected, and loved. An arm wrapped itself possessively around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. The muscles rippled before he settled back into a quiet slumber. Sulfur assaulted her nose, bringing a small smile to her face. How she had missed Hiei so much while he had been away on this mission. In truth, she felt that Mukuro only wished to pull them apart and take Hiei for herself.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times so she could clear her vision. She glanced around, the room was empty and the doors to the balcony were wide open. The sky was dark outside of the palace, which surprised Sinamon. There were no stars or even a moon to see in the night sky. She easily sat up, shivering as a cold wind blew across her face. She turned to Hiei, feeling his hot breath lightly tickle her arm before she leaned down. He looked like an Angel in his sleep, an innocence taking possession of him, a side rarely seen by anyone.

It took her seconds before she realized his guard was completely down. She smiled to herself, lightly touching her hand to his cheek. He nuzzled it even in his sleep lightly whispering her name in his sleep. It was more than enough to make her lean in and lightly press her lips to his. His eyes shot open; his body becoming rigid before he stared into her eyes.

"Hey, love. It's nice to have you back," she whispered laying back down beside him, her eyes laughing at him.

"Hmmm," he replied snuggling to her, his head resting on her chest.

She lightly combed her fingers through his hair, listening as he gave off a low groan. She smiled then as a thought hit her. No wonder he did not allow anyone to touch his hair, it made him weak and relaxed.

"Hiei, something weird is going on."

He sat up, staring down at her as she moved to sit up. A look almost kindred to fear was now playing through her eyes. He pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her cheek lightly. She tried to say something but he silenced her with a quick kiss. He tried to be gentle; to soothe her worries but it only helped to make him wish to touch her further. He slid his tongue into her mouth with ease, both deepening the kiss.

"Uh-hm," someone said from the doorway, trying to get their attention.

Sinamon pulled back from Hiei's kiss looking at the door while Hiei turned his attention to the sensitive skin that was her neck.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered, trying to focus on Kuwabara.

"Do you two think you could quit long enough to come to KoEnma's office?" he asked, a light blush taking control over his high cheekbones.

She nodded whispering, "We'll be there in a minute."

Kuwabara hurried from the room. Sinamon's head lolled to the side as Hiei continued his rampage over her skin. She yelped suddenly, feeling him lightly bite down on her shoulder.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" She asked, shocked.

She realized her mistake in words when Hiei's eyes became blank.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honest. I love you no matter what," she curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It still was hard to believe only a few months prior there had been no sound within his body. Hard to believe they had both died to save the three worlds.

"I know," was his reply as he pulled himself from the bed.

She shivered, the cold air now free to ravage her as she moved to get up. Her fuzzy slippers rested next to the bad, the little black eyes staring at her patiently. She hated the pink bunny slippers but they were a gift from her mother and she did not wish to upset her even further since Kurama would not be living with them once the school year ended and he graduated.

Hiei had her robe in his hand, the black velvet shimmering in the dull light. It was given to her by Hiei, sort of. Actually, she had taken the last time she had stayed at his manor. She easily slid into it, feeling Hiei suddenly lift her into his arms. The halls went by in blurs as Hiei hurried to KoEnma's office for the big meeting they needed to attend.

KoEnma looked at the others, the silence filling the room as they waited for Sinamon and Hiei. Kuwabara seemed unable to look any of them in the eye since his return to the office. The doors suddenly opened, Sinamon being carried in by Hiei.

"Sorry. Took awhile to get here. Paper spill three halls back," Sinamon explained.

KoEnma nodded motioning for them to take a seat, "As you might have noticed, the weather is changing. It would be all right if it was only in one world. However there are reports of climate changes on all three worlds."

Sinamon sat up attentive as he continued to explain where each person would be going. She could only hope Hiei would come with them to the Ningenkai. He was better than any blanket the worlds could offer.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know how long the outer portals will be open so if it becomes to serious, we will open the emergency portals within the palace's dungeons," KoEnma finished, folding his hands before him.

He could only hope they would be able to remedy the situation before the three children were born. He did not wish for them to suffer at all. He had decided to keep Kikiyo within the palace walls, hoping it would keep her safe. He could not be sure but he knew either he kept her safe or Kurama would surely kill him.

"Perhaps once this is all taken care of we can celebrate the marriages," Shiori sated calmly from the doorway, drawing everyone's attention to her.

They had no idea as to how long she had been there or to how much she knew but her statement brought smiles to their faces. Trust a mother to lighten the depressed hearts of those who had adapted to these situations. Even someone used to the situations, even after centuries of dealing with problems, the demi-God felt the sickly tendrils of depression begin to cradle his heart.

Kurama hugged Kikiyo, the others, meaning Shiori, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, were impatiently waiting for him. Kikiyo smiled at him, watching him lightly cup her stomach. He quickly kissed her before leaning down so he was level with her stomach.

"Hey, little one. Daddy will be back soon."

Shiori wiped her eyes at the sight of her son inexplicitly switching to his newfound role of a father-to-be. Kurama pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, his thumb tracing intricate designs along her cheek.

"If you need me for any reason, just call. I'll have my communicator with me no matter where I go," he whispered watching her nod.

"I love you, darling."

He nodded, "I love you. Both," he added as an afterthought.

She smiled, watching him walk to the portal, taking his mother's hand before disappearing. She had thought Sinamon would be with them but Kurama had explained that Hiei had taken her to recuperate at his manor while he dealt with business for Mukuro. Of course, Kurama knew that would not last long but he felt they deserved some time together as Hiei had been gone on his last mission for such a long time.

Kikiyo walked back to the room KoEnma had given them. She stifled a yawn as she could hardly keep her eyes open.

Styl, Hiei's loyal servant, a stoutly Imp greeted them excitedly. He held out a crown of roses for Sinamon, something he had come accustomed to in the months since Sinamon's first appearance at his Manor. He still had yet to remove her scent from his coverlet when he had placed her on his bed.

"Welcome back, Master, Mistress. Is there anything I can get thee?" he questioned, his abnormally huge eyes staring adoringly at Sinamon as if she were a goddess.

"No. Have the rooms been prepared?" Hiei replied coldly, glaring down at the Imp while casually placing his arm around Sinamon's waist.

Styl nodded, returning to the manner in which he always addressed his Master, "Yes, Sire. They are ready whenever you wish to use them."

Hiei nodded, watching Styl bow before exiting. The Imp was becoming too casual around Sinamon and he did not like it. He shook himself mentally continuing into the Manor. Truly he had tried to spend less time with Sinamon so she would be unable to bring up the matter of lovemaking. He did not need that on top of Mukuro mentally stripping away at his thoughts. She would know Sinamon was here and might even seek to meet her. Hiei planned though on having her back in the Ningenkai before then.

"So..what are these rooms being prepared for?" Sinamon asked casually pulling Hiei back to reality.

"For you," he answered bluntly.

Just as she feared, he wished to bed alone. She had hoped he had a reason for bringing her here but if there was one, she was completely clueless. She would take the time alone only because then she would not have to worry about Hiei trying to seduce her. Truly she did find him irresistible and if he tried to seduce her, she would probably fall willingly into his arms.

She smiled, allowing him to walk her down the hallways to the room he had presented to her. As much as she wished it, she truly did not know if she could, should sleep with him when they had hardly known each other for a year. At least with him helping Mukuro during the next few days she would get time to think it over.

.

Han stood with Spyk and Niri saying good-bye to KoEnma and Ayame. Han hugged them both, trying not to think of how long it would be till she saw them again. Helping KoEnma had given her life back to her and more so, gave her a family.

"I'll be back when you're giving birth. I promise," she let Spyk pull her back towards the portal, "I'm going to miss you guys."

Ayame smiled, placing her arms around KoEnma's waist, trying to hide her tears as Han disappeared completely through the portal.

"If you need us, just contact Lady Nonomiko. She'll know where to find us," Spyk said bending down so Niri could climb onto his back.

KoEnma replied, "I'll remember that. You might want to go before Han tries coming back."

Spyk winced slightly, waving one last time before disappearing as well. Ayame then let her tears flow, burying her face in KoEnma's chest. It seemed everyone was leaving. It seemed as if they would never meet again. Now that the worlds were changing she did not know if her children would be safe to live a life without constant threat. That they were the Prince of the Reikai's children alone was enough to endanger them beyond normal.

"Come, love. Let's get you inside." KoEnma said gently, maneuvering her towards the doors as an icy wind cut through the thick walls to reach them.

She nodded, leaning on him as he helped her back into the palace.

Lord Koro stared at the image before him; sneering to himself as he watched each one he had revived go back to where they were suited.

"Do they think they can escape me by merely leaving the Reikai? My power is that beyond any other."

His fist slammed into the metal and rock that formed his throne. It cracked, the sound echoing through the almost empty cavern. He stared at each of his unknown servants, still finding only two worthy of his attention. As long as they remained apart, however he had no worries of the outcome. Perhaps separating them, pulling them apart completely would ensure they continued to work for him.

To him, they were weak but he needed them to complete his mission. He would change the worlds; make them his own frozen tundra of pure death. If anyone tried to stop him, he had no heart that could stop him from burying him or her in the snow, the purity turned crimson with his or her blood.

His eyes finally centered on the two who were pregnant, smiling to himself. The power those children would hold would be extraordinary. He did not know what their gender would be but he would raise them. And if there was a girl, at the age of ten she would be his. It seemed inevitable that they would all hold the beauty of their parents.

He sighed content, _No one can escape me._

With that one thought in mind, he visibly relaxed in his throne, slowly becoming unworried of the outcome.

TBC

AN: So, I'm working a 14 hour day today. I wouldn't expect many updates this weekend because of it, but you might get lucky Sunday. I'm greatly inspired to write by a certain tall, dark, and handsome model/rockstar that I happen to be with. =] Review Please. Much love, S. Hunter


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't remember if I said this, but I don't own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. And the original characters within this are based off my friends in real life.

Chapter Three

Sinamon leaned against the wall in silence. The Manor was completely silent causing her to feel the utter loneliness she felt inside. Hiei had gone to help Mukuro two days earlier, leaving Sinamon to find entertainment alone. She sighed, pushing herself completely upright as unease settled on her mind. She knew someone was nearby and their spirit radiated with anger as they searched for something. It suddenly brought her a thought.

_Perhaps Hiei has returned and is looking for me_, she mentally tried cheering herself up as she hurried through the castle in search of the guest.

"Sinamon!" Hiei's voice yelled from the hall ahead of her, causing her to speed up slightly.

As she rounded the corner, her smile quickly faded, his anger tinting his aura red. She noticed almost immediately he held her bag in his hand. Trying to ward off the one thought that controlled her mind, she took a small step back as if in fear. In truth she was; she feared he wished to be rid of her completely, throwing her out to make room for another. Not for the first time did she wonder if she was the only one he had proclaimed his love to or if there had been others.

She did not notice the scorn that adorned his face lighten when she saw her. He had not seen her in days; it was remarkable she could change his temper so easily.

"Come, I have to get you back to the Ningenkai," he said, lightly taking hold of her arm.

Sinamon remained frozen, staring at where he had been seconds before, "Why?"

Hiei growled low in his throat, trying to keep from being harsh with her, "Mukuro is coming this evening and I do not want her to meet you."

His answer shocked Sinamon into a stupor, her body easily being led down the corridor to where a portal waited to take her to the Ningenkai. She froze once again in front of it, shock replaced by anger.

"Why don't you want Mukuro meeting me?" she continued quietly. "You're sleeping with her, I get it."

She turned sharply, making ready to leave when Hiei stopped her, pulling her to look at him. Her eyes and face were downcast as if she were ashamed or scared. He raised her head, staring into her light blue depths.

"No. I'm not sleeping with her nor anyone."

There was a flicker of something in her eyes. Fear? Uncertainty? He hugged her, lightly kissing her forehead, trying to soothe her fears.

The Reikai was getting worse; the black clouds that had formed overhead had begun to snow. Lightly at first but within a matter of minutes became a full fledge blizzard. It had only served to get worse and now the transportation of souls to the Reikai had stopped completely in fear the Ferrygirls would be killed. To have such a thing happen would mean losing the Ferrygirl forever. They were the souls people brutally killed that had subconscious fears about being reborn. If a soul is killed then it ceases to be.

KoEnma had all doors and windows leading outside of the palace closed and sealed as a way to conceal the heat that was being used to create a warm climate within, battling the fierce cold that had reached them. Ayame and Kikiyo were safely tucked away, wrapped warmly in coverlets to protect both them and the children. He read over the reports absentmindedly, glad nothing had changed in the Ningenkai or the Makai. The Reikai, however, had not been spared as the snow gradually collected outside.

He shivered involuntarily, his whole body shaking as he thought over the results such events could hold on all the worlds. His Father was resting easily in his room, trying to keep warm though it was a losing battle. Even the great King Yama was unable to figure out why the Reikai was freezing over, but many were fearful of the outcome. Whom ever or whatever was causing this catastrophe was extremely strong and seemed to wish for a frozen tundra instead of the warm desert that had covered most of the Reikai before.

"My Lord, your father has sent these papers for you to look over," George, his Oni assistant said.

George was a blue Oni with a single horn on the front of his head. A large mass of yellow hair covered the sides of his skull thoroughly. He wore only a leopard print fur robe around his waist, dropping to his mid-thigh. He worked for the Imperial family since the beginning of time.

KoEnma nodded, setting aside the reports to accept the papers he needed to look over.

Niri bounced excitedly towards the clearing that held his new home. He held a woman's hand, dragging her towards the house. It was small, the walls painted an off-white with forest green shutters. A small long forgotten flowerbed covered the ground under one window though now riddled with weeds.

"Dad will be surprised when he sees you're here. Why'd you come?" he asked, without thinking.

Lady Nonomiko smiled, allowing the child to pull her towards the cottage. She was the Goddess of the Winter Solstice. She had long white hair that swept over the floor, the top pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were piercing silver though as she gazed at Niri you could see nothing but care and love. Her skin was pale and glowed with inner light as she moved. She was leanly muscled wearing a white robe that she allowed opened. Underneath she wore a tight while belly shirt and a long white skirt that hid her sandal-clad feet. The only sign of her heritage was two Youkai ears curvedly pointed.

"I'm here to talk with your parents on a very important matter," she replied as Niri opened the door to the house.

"Mom! Dad! Some lady's here to see you!" he yelled causing Nonomiko to suppress a laugh.

"Niri, do I have to remind you not to talk to strange…" she trailed off as she saw Lady Nonomiko. "Why, hello My Lady. What brings you here?"

Lady Nonomiko shooed Niri away, "I've come to tell you that all outer entrances to the Reikai aew blocked. The only way into the palace is by Portals linked between the Celestial palaces and the Imperial palace. In case you need to make a hasty exit, I have brought this."

She held out a small orb made of a crystalline substance that seemed to glow faintly.

"It is a transportation orb. Spyk will know how to use it. It is connected directly to my palace," she continued calmly, placing the orb in Han's hand.

It was actually warm to the touch and floated just above her skin. Spyk came down the stairs at the time, smiling broadly at Lady Nonomiko. He made an elegant bow before her, nearly tripping down the last step.

"My Lady, what an honor. We thank you for your gift to us. Please do stay in touch. We have no idea of the conditions in the Reikai or in the Ningenkai."

She nodded sadly, "The Reikai is being viciously assaulted by blizzards that even I cannot command. The Ningenkai, however, is still the same, still bears on in normal seasonal function. The flowers are blooming and such."

She waved her hand dismissively before continuing, "The only thing in which to worry yourselves about is the Makai. We must hope that this…catastrophe is stopped before it reaches the Makai. Many of the Youkai here have never experienced the sheer freeze of winter. If anything should happen, we will lose the most people."

Spyk nodded, wrapping his arm around Han. Niri suddenly ran into the room, his Father's shirt trailing behind him from his neck. Spyk shook his head, going after him only to stop to turn back to Lady Nonomiko.

"We will be in touch, My Lady. Do not fear; the Makai will, must be fine," he bowed to her once again before hurrying after Niri.

"We can only hope," she whispered before vanishing from the house completely.

Yusuke sat patiently in class for once. Even since Kikyana left him he had distanced himself from where he could reflect on that and turned to school, hoping to get his mind off of what he truly felt. Even the mission was not helping to keep his mind from her. She was the only one to know that he was a descendant of Raizan, a joint ruler of the Makai. Now life was pointless as he did not have someone who would even partially help him with the problems that plaqued his soul.

He looked up when a small hand came to rest on his shoulder. Keiko stood there watching him concerned. Her brown hair had grown slightly, brushing her shoulder as she moved. Her eyes were brown pools of worry and concern as she stared at him. Her skin was lightly tanned but showed no sign of strength. Even so, her slaps sure hurt when she was angered.

He felt compelled to talk to her. She had been the reason he was alive but KoEnma had taken that memory from her. He had died while saving a boy; the boy had been chasing a ball he had thrown near the street. Keiko had donated her life to bring him back through a kiss; her tears falling on him.

"Yusuke, what's going on? There's something wrong and I just want you to tell me what's wrong," she said, her worry evident in her voice.

He forced a smile, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, "Naw. Nothing's wrong. Just…decided to come to class is all."

Keiko shook her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the chair, "Well, you're going to talk to me so come on."

She pulled him up onto the roof, closing the door to lock him up there. He mentally chuckled, knowing he could jump from the roof if he wished to escape. In truth, he enjoyed her company a lot, more so than even he felt with Kikyana. She stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yusuke? Will you please tell me why you're acting this way? I'm worried. You disappear for months on end and then return and want to actually go to school."

He shrugged, turning away to stare out over the town. He could not help but actually contemplate whether or not he would tell her what was truly bothering him. If he did that would also mean telling her of the Reikai and the Makai but that was impossible.

"Look, you can trust me. I care about you a lot. Please, just tell me," she whispered suddenly, looking lost and vulnerable.

Yusuke stared, shocked before pulled her into his arms. He rubbed circles over her back, trying to calm her. He felt as if she deserved more than to worry over him.

"Look, Keiko, it's alright. It's just I'm trying not to think of …someone. We had a …fight and …" he trailed off.

"Don't worry. Kikyana doesn't deserve you. Just don't forget love is out there," she said into his shoulder.

He froze, pushing her back slightly, "How'd you know about that?"

Keiko smiled nervously, "Kuwabara told me."

Yusuke nodded hesitantly, "What else did he tell you?"

She looked at him confused, "Nothing. He said only you could tell me if anything else was bothering you."

Nodding, he stared into her eyes, "Nothing. That's it but somehow I think everything's going to be alright."

Keiko smiled broadly, burying her head into his shoulder once more.

Sinamon sat out on the lawn, her legs crossed over as she stared off into space. She should have been in class but she could not pay attention with the case. They could not know what was going on in the Reikai. She sighed, straightening her skirt as a group of guys walked by. They smirked at her, playing over thoughts in their heads.

She never understood why the school chose to make the girls wear the school uniforms. The colors were light blue and white which was quite all right. The skirt however ended mid-thigh and, with every movement, flared out. The top was loose and barely reached the edge of the skirt, covering her stomach. They also had to wear knee-high white socks and no tennis shoes. She sighed again, wondering if it would rain today as the sky filled with thick gray clouds.

She looked about when someone called her, a voice coming over the intercom. She shrugged, toning it out. They wanted her to report to class but she had other things to do like possibly save the world. Someone scream, drawing her attention. A group of girls pointed to the sky and spoke excitedly.

"Oh my god!" Look! Isn't that…? Yeah, it is! It's snowing!"

Sinamon jumped to her feet, staring at the sky as clouds of white began descending on the ground. She broke into a run, ignoring the catcalls other boys yelled as she hurried to find Kurama's classroom.

"Yes, correct, Mr. Minamino. As always," a voice said from behind the door.

Sinamon threw it open, panting as her eyes landed on Kurama, "Excuse me, Mrs. Tsukani but I need my brother. Family emergency."

Mrs. Tsukani shook her head, "I'm sorry but this will just have to wait."

Sinamon growled, focusing on Kurama, "Have you seen outside?" When he shook his head, she continued, "I didn't think you had. We have to return to …Father. That's the only way to get to KoEnma."

Kurama shot up, taking off his lap coat, "Why can't we just get there straight?"

She sighed, "Blizzard. The …House is almost submerged in snow. It's likely that will happen here."

The students glanced between the two; they were openly confused but let the conversation continue.

"Now only the inner entrance is open and that's where we need to go."

Kurama rubbed his head, "I don't know, perhaps we should wait until ordered otherwise."

She shrugged, "Fine, I'll find out how Kikiyo is doing. So sorry if you won't be there for your own child's birth."

The class gasped, staring at Kurama in shock. He ignored them, nodding to Sinamon.

"Okay, let's go. Do not, however, mention to mother that I left early."

"Shuichi, she already knows you have reason. She was at the wedding."

He nodded, moving quickly with her out of the building to find the other two.

Yusuke opened his eyes, shocked when the door to the roof flew open, Kuwabara staring at them.

"Urameshi, we have to get moving! Damn, you're out here and you don't even notice," he yelled.

Yusuke glanced around before growling. He had forgotten all about the mission and now a thin layer of snow covered the ground.

"Great. Kuwabara, do you got that orb thing?"

He shook his head, staring at Keiko. Yusuke looked down at her and shrugged.

"Look, Keiko's coming with us so oh well. Let's go find Kurama and Sinamon."

"Hey! Yusuke! Kuwabara! Get down here now or we're leaving you guys behind!" Sinamon yelled from below.

Yusuke picked Keiko up, earning a squeak of surprise from her. Kuwabara followed, looking down before smirking at Yusuke.

"So, Urameshi, ready to go?"

Yusuke nodded, looking at Keiko, "Look, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when we're done but…Live for the moment."

She stared at him, unsure of what he meant when he suddenly vaulted over the edge. She scream shrilly, surprised that he landed on his feet.

"Sorry, Keiko but this is only half the ride."

She buried her head in his shoulder, her face hidden so she would not have to see what else he meant. A moment later she was startled by a sudden jerk, Yusuke stumbling slightly as he tried to regain his footing. They stood just in front of a portal, the light keeping them from seeing what was around them.

"Keep going! We have to hurry and report to KoEnma," Kurama yelled over the sound of the portal.

They nodded, pushing onward as they needed to find KoEnma quickly and seal all portals that could exist between the Makai and the Ningenkai. Keiko looked at Yusuke before passing out in shock. He felt her head loll as Yusuke suddenly looked down.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you when you wake up," he whispered as they stepped out into the palace.

Sinamon shivered involuntarily at the cold wind that blew across her bare legs as she stepped out. Mentally, she cursed the school to seven different types of Makai and torment.

TBC

AN: As much I hate Keiko, she actually grew on me after Crystal of Darkness. Could be because Kikyana sucked royally for hurting Yusuke that way. Review Please. Much love, S. Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I love the time I have to write these little things. Thanks for the reviews. You guys really make my day.Chapter 4

Sinamon pushed the doors to KoEnma's office open violently. She stormed in angered as she was by the cold air that sent shivers through her body.

"KoEnma! We're back. Close all portals to the Ningenkai except those that are connected to the Celestial Palaces."

She shivered suddenly, her eyes closing as she felt a cold breeze run across her legs. A slight displacement of air symbolized the arrival of Hiei. He glanced around from his now occupied seat by the window. He raised an eyebrow at the room before gazing out the window.

KoEnma sighed, "What happened? Just an hour ago everything was fine."

She shrugged, her arms wrapped around her waist as if to fend off the cold. He nodded to his assistant standing at the door, signaling for him to bring in the prisoner. With a brief commotion outside the door, three ogres dragged in a man, depositing him in a chair.

"Hello Yoshi," KoEnma said evenly.

A low growl could be heard from the corner, everyone shifting their attention to Hiei as he turned his gaze to the man in the chair.

Yoshi had worked for the evil War lady Tamamo-No-Mae, a rogue Kitsune that had tried to take over the world. He had been the one to kill Hiei in their last fight against him and his 'goddess' before Tamamo met her untimely end.

Yoshi was an assassin but human. He was 6'2 with a muscled figure. He could use almost any weapon ever seen and a few he himself had made. His hair was sulfur black and seemed limp and dirty from his days in the dungeons. His eyes were a dull blood red and seemed to gleam in anger as he gazed at KoEnma. His skin was pale but dirty at the moment. However it still stood out against his black pants and black leather vest.

"What do you want of me, KoEnma?" He asked evenly.

KoEnma growled loudly, his hands clenching into a fist. Sinamon stepped forward, her arms crossed casually. He let his eyes wander over her, keeping his interest in the open.

"Hello Yoshi. Remember me? I do hope so. It was because of you I died."

Yoshi's eyes widened as he stared at her. He had injected Hiei with a poison of sorts that turned him against his friends. Sinamon, however, found a way to break through that.

"I know how absolutely dreadful dungeons are so how about a deal? We let you out but on one condition."

Yoshi looked at her, staring deeply into her sapphire eyes, "Interesting. This condition?"

She nodded, "You must help us, the Reikai and the Spirit Detectives with any case that may arise in need of your expertise. On these occasions you must be completely helpful and truthful in all you find or may discover. Deal?"

Yoshi leaned back as if contemplating whether he would or not. Finally with a nod, he agreed. She sighed, waving her hand and releasing the bondages. He stood up, walking towards her.

"Well, now that I'm free. How about we meet. Say tonight? Your place?"

Sinamon growled though cut short when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back onto a well-muscled chest. She smiled maliciously as Yoshi's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry but I prefer real men. In fact I prefer any man to you," she whispered dangerously.

Hiei suddenly removed his cloak and put it around Sinamon to cover her from the cold. As a part fire Youkai, his body heat was higher than others, giving him a warmth that lasted as long as his power was intact. In most cases if you were within inches of his body, you were enveloped in the never-ending warmth.

Sinamon smiled, turning her attention away from Yoshi to KoEnma.

"So how are the soon-to-be mothers doing?"

KoEnma sighed, a small smile gracing his features, "Fine. They're both asleep right now. Sleeping off the exhaustion of the day."

She nodded, finally noticing just how truly tired she was. With a slight look to Hiei from KoEnma, he swept her up in his arms and carried her away to let her rest In truth, however, Sinamon still felt unsure if she could trust him since he had thrown her out of his Manor when Mukuro came. It seemed quite strange.

Keiko sat up, her breaths coming in pants as she scanned the unfamiliar room. It was covered in light blue cloth; the light cream stone seemed freshly made.

"So welcome to the world of the living. Sort of."

She smiled when she heard Yusuke's voice from near a white colored door. She pulled the coverlet back, startled by how cold it was when she stepped out. Surprisingly Yusuke stood wearing no shirt while staring out. He turned casually to look at Keiko. She never really noticed all the scars that crisscrossed his body.

"Oh Yusuke, what happened to you?"

She launched herself at him, her hands absentmindedly tracing his scars. He caught her hand, pulling it off of his abs. He gave his normal cool grin, shrugging off her question. He had enough explaining to do.

"Look, Kei, I think I should explain something to you. See, remember back when I got hit by the car? Well, let's take a seat first."

Keiko let him lead her back to the bed so she could sit down. She held his hand, staring into his eyes though he refused to look her straight in hers. Slowly he explained his death and how she had brought him back to life. How KoEnma made her forget and how he had to leave for months on end because of tournaments and missions. He finally told her of his awakening, of his newly found Mazaku blood that caused him such trouble. He sighed finally, having explained everything including the last mission and what they were doing now to save the worlds.

Silence followed as she contemplated what was said. As much as she had hoped that it was just a dream, something told her otherwise.

"Yusuke," she finally said, "you will always be the same boy I've known since first grade. Nothing will change that no matter what happens."

Yusuke looked up shocked before he smiled, "Thanks, Kei. You're the best."

He hugged her tight, surprising her when her heart fluttered from their close contact. He sighed contentedly, feeling something right when with Keiko. Something he never felt with Kikyana.

Lord Koro once again paced the room, his patience waning as he waited for his servant, his spy to arrive. It seemed like an eternity had passed and yet the boy refused to show himself. That truly was not surprising. In fact, it would be surprising if he showed himself within the hour. The Ningenkai was now covered in snow and that would cause quite a few problems for his friends.

"My Lord. You called."

The voice of his servant drew him to reality leaving his thoughts to be pondered at a later date.

"Yes, I wish to know the progress of your power gathering. Have you completed it yet? We do not have forever, shall I remind you."

His servant knelt before him, "We have collected 50%, My Lord. It has been quite complicated in our search but the only world left with her energy is the Makai."

Lord Koro smirked, "I see. Then you have accomplished much but this time I want the energy collected rapidly. If that means you and your…friend must work on it yourselves then so be it."

The servant did not even flinch at the anger rising in his master's voice. He only nodded curtly, remaining on his knee before Lord Koro.

"Now are the women secured so that I may send my men to retrieve them?"

He nodded, "Yes, My Lord. They rest in the Imperial Palace where KoEnma believes them safe. All are in rooms next to each other. The first one is in the third room down."

Lord Koro waved his manicured hand dismissively, "I know that. The screen shows me. Can you get them down to the portal room so my men can steal them for me?"

His servant nodded, "Yes, My Lord. I will give them something so they will not wake before you command it to be so."

Lord Koro nodded dismissively, turning away to show he should leave. Lord Koro was done with him and would call him when he was needed again.

Kurama smiled down at Kikiyo as she slept, one hand resting lightly on her stomach the other resting above her head. She rested like the dead; the only sign of life she showed was the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed calmly. He could not believe how quickly her stomach had grown in the week he was away.

KoEnma was sending one of his Youkai to get Shiori so she would be safe. There was however no way to save the whole Ningen race since they had their own problems. The Reikai was now nothing but a white paradise, an icy tundra that constantly grew to a larger scale every day. The clues left by this seemed to point that the culprit was Lady Nonomiko but that was truly absurd. Lady Nonomiko had been nothing but helpful to them on their last major mission.

Perhaps though that was a cover to make her seem innocent. He dismissed it with a shake of his head. There was absolutely no way that Lady Nonomiko was evil. Really though, he could not have cared as long as his family was safe and no one could hurt them. He would make sure of that. His only hope, wish was that he could be there for his child. He just wanted to hold her, watch her grow up.

He knew it seemed like such a small wish but it was the only thing he wanted. It was the only thing he needed to have done, he needed to see. He smiled to himself, removing his shirt and shoes easily. At that he climbed into bed beside his wife, his arm draped protectively over her stomach, pulling her towards him so he could sleep as well.

Yusuke glared angrily at KoEnma, shielding Keiko behind him.

"Look, you royal pain in the ass! She's here! She's staying! It's that simple!" he yelled.

"Why do you have such a problem with authority? You should have asked to bring her here, not just dump her on me to erase her memory once again. Do you know what that can do to someone?"

Yusuke glared, his arms rested around Keiko's waist so his back was to KoEnma, "You won't touch her. She deserves to know. She's my…best friend. I want her to stay with me as long as possible. And I refuse to let her freeze to death in the Ningenkai!"

KoEnma studied Yusuke and Keiko for a moment, his eyes widening at a sudden realization. Whether Yusuke or Keiko knew so was beyond him but the care they felt was more than that. They loved the other; deep down they truly loved each other.

KoEnma sighed, "Alright, I won't touch her. I won't send her back. She can stay down with Sinamon, Kikiyo and Ayame for now."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "You two haven't moved in to the same room yet?"

KoEnma shook his head, returning to examining the papers before him. He could not deal with the fact he had not yet gone to sleep the week they had been gone but had only been working extremely hard to find the resolution the worldwide problems.

TBC

AN: Kikiyo and Ayame….They're pregnant and wait til you see when/where they have the kids. It's pretty crazy. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Review Please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know you guys don't know where I live, but it looks like I'll be moving to New York City in the near future. Which means within the next two years. I can't wait!

Chapter Five

Yoshi entered KoEnma's, still shaking snow from the thick trench coat he wore. A chain was held in his gloved hand, leading out the door to the corridor. He glanced around the room to find it empty.

"Hello, KoEnma. I've brought Sinamon a present."

He yanked on the chain and two cloaked figures stumbled into the room, pulling back hard on the chain to get Yoshi to release them though he continued to refuse.

KoEnma raised his eyebrow, "What would she want to use them for?"

Yoshi smirked, "Interrogation. These two work for the person whose been draining the energy from the worlds and turning them into icy paradises."

KoEnma jumped from his chair, "Are you serious? Then hand them over."

Yoshi pulled the chain back and glared, "They are for Sinamon only."

KoEnma growled but nodded, motioning him to a seat as he called for Sinamon to be found. He glared at Yoshi, still not able to find redeeming qualities in the young man. Much as KoEnma wished to say otherwise, Yoshi was only 18. He had been an assassin since he was a child of ten.

He knew that in truth that was not that young but in the Ningenkai, it was extremely young to be killing with the skill that had been taught for over thousands of years.

Sinamon suddenly appeared inside the door, her gaze roaming across the four people settled semi-comfortably around. She had changed into a pair of tight jeans and a tight tube top with a black jacket over her shirt.

"Yeah, what d'you want?" she asked groggily, covering a yawn with her hand.

KoEnma motioned to the two in the corner, their hand in manacles. She winced slightly, remembering the feeling of the metal tight on her wrist. Yoshi stood, bowing to her.

"I have brought you two prisoners to interrogate. They work for those causing our problem."

Sinamon stepped towards him, her hand connecting with his cheek. The sound reverberated off the walls as he glared at her.

"We don't know how long we have until the worlds are destroyed and you're throwing a fit about who interrogates them! Next time relay the message or give the prisoners to KoEnma! Understood?" she said, her voice low as she continued to glare at him.

He narrowed his eyes before nodding, "Fine. Do with them now as you wish. I will return when I get more information."

Sinamon sighed, stopping him by setting her hand on his arm, "Yoshi, remember, don't let yourself get too cold. Return in two days even if you find nothing. We can't lose you as well."

KoEnma scoffed at his desk, being ignored by both.

He disappeared into the hallway, his coat billowing out behind him. Sinamon sighed, thrusting the chain into KoEnma's hand while she turned to leave.

"You take care of them. I'm going back to bed."

KoEnma chuckled, watching her go before turning his gaze to the prisoners. He could hardly see either of them as a leader of any sort. They seemed tough but only on the outside. Just a glance into their eyes told him that.

"Alright, unless you wish me to bring in the infamous Kurama I suggest you talk," KoEnma said easily.

The room remained silent causing KoEnma to glance up at the prisoners, "Fine. Just give me your names at least. Luckily for you, Kurama is on a mission at the moment."

A gruff voice answered him, "We not stupid. Fox man dead."

KoEnma held back a chuckle, "I can see that. But you obviously forgot who I am. He was easily brought back to life."

The other prisoner obviously thought it better to remain silent. The other crossed his thick muscled arms over his chest, white scars crisscrossing the surface to draw KoEnma's attention as if he wished to intimidate him. Finally a young, quiet, shy voice spoke from beneath the other cloak.

"KoEnma, my name is Tsuki and this is Nasuko. We are subordinates to another. He does not tell us who he is or who he works for but him and his partner, they can only be recognized by us when seen."

KoEnma raised his eyebrow but nodded. That had been heard of before but only a god, a very powerful god could bestow that power onto any other creature. He knew by the manner of the prisoners he would not be able to get any more information from them.

He pressed a button on his desk, once again returning to his paperwork, "George, please have someone escort the new prisoners to a cell."

He did not even wait for a reply but ignored the two people as they remained silent. He could interrogate them yet with Kurama as he had dismissed them all to rest the night.

Sinamon crawled into bed, her arms wrapping tightly around the body pillow that she had grown accustom to snuggling to when Hiei was away. Now that he had returned things should have gone back to normal but they had not. She truly had no one else to blame but herself for accusing him of having an affair with Mukuro. Hiei did not seem mad but as a result, the bedside on which he had originally slept remained empty.

She knew however he was near but she kept the light off so she could just crawl back into bed and sleep. Though she did wish he would join her in the bed to help her stay warm, she knew it was unlikely. They just needed space for a little while then everything would be fine.

"What did he want?" Hiei's voice drifted to her from the corner.

He hissed out 'he' as if it would kill him or perhaps that he wanted to kill Yoshi.

Sinamon shrugged nonetheless, "Just wanted my…opinion on something. Nothing more."

She turned over, her eyes searching the darkness to find him. He always blended in with the shadows it seemed as was his nature. Finally she gave up and turned back over, her eyes closing in an invitation to sleep.

"Answer me."

It was quiet but demanding nonetheless. She growled silently, her anger beginning to course her blood. Of course she loved him, that was definite but he seemed to be slowly pulling away from her.

"He wanted to deliver two prisoners to me but I told him to just give it to KoEnma. Happy?"

She rolled over, only semi-shocked that he was staring her in the face. She glared, her anger making her eyes glow. There was no way she would be intimidated by him just by a rumor or reputation. She knew him better that that by far. She loved the man for Inari sake but that did not mean that much now as they were pulling apart.

"Yoshi. I don't trust him."

It was a simple statement yet held so much in the terms of subliminal messages. He was telling her in his way that he forebade her to go near him. She ignored him easily. Turning over so the covers were pulled up tightly over her shoulders, she snuggled in to sleep for one night, glad Hiei was not with her.

Lord Koro smiled down at his new recruits. His other men were not the best and he expected them to be caught. Now though these three were beyond good; they were in fact, the best by far. On the matter though with his other subordinates, even if they were caught their memory would show no signs of ever meeting him except for when he brought them back to life.

"So Koro. I 'ave 'eard that your friends 'ave been caught. 'Ow interesting," the voice of Jean got his attention.

These three were only the best because they were the Kings of the night, destined to blend with the shadows. They may not have had Spiritual Powers but they made up for it in speed and inhuman strength.

Jean, as mentioned before, was the lead Vampire. He took care of all the Vampires within his territory. They answered to him and him alone. Jean though answered to no one, not even Lord Koro.

Jean had black hair that lightly brushed his shoulder in soft waves. His eyes were a penetrating slate gray that could sear your soul if he wished. His skin, as most Vampires had, was a pale almost deathly white color. Unlike Human belief, Vampires could go out in either day or night, their skin however was just a natural pale.

He wore, like almost every other day, a loose unbuttoned black vest over his pale chest. He also wore tight black pants that were neatly tucked into black leather boots. Other than that the only color he had was two small hoops in his right ear, silver in color. He was slightly muscled but hardly enough to truly show.

His two subordinates were close at hand. One, the closet, was Matt, Jean's Vampires-N-Training. He was on his way to becoming a Vampire but had yet to prove himself worthy. Every Vampire got one every century and it seemed Jean had found his.

Jason had blonde hair that was spiked, the tips were a deep blood red. His eyes were a golden brown, light in coloration. His skin was light tan and muscular; he trained diligently with swords and guns daily. It seemed a ritual as of now and he liked that. He did not seem to have a personality, only did as he was told by others.

He wore, today, loose jeans that rubbed over the boots he wore. Even though their was no shirt, the leather straps covered most of his chest horizontally. In this leather he held a large array of guns and small daggers that gleamed dangerously.

The last man was a Vampire by the name of Rapheal, Raph by Jean. He had long light brown hair to his mid back that he held in a ponytail by a leather strap. His eyes were a silverish green and penetrated to your very thoughts. His skin was pale and slightly muscled like Jean. His famous magic was that of seduction, an art taught to him by his Master. Seduction, however was perfected by only one, namely Jean.

He was more or less bare of anything. His tight black jeans from the knees down were cut to thin strips. The shirt was black fishnet and revealed the chest Raph was proud of. He had mastered swordsmanship in more or less five years. However it hardly showed.

"Yes, well. Soon we shall have the women. One of which you three can decide to do with as you please," Lord Koro said lightly.

He knew how to get their attention straight away when it came down to it. Every Vampire only seemed to lust after women of any species.

"Fine. Ve Vill think this over. 'Owever if anything arises that is suspicious, you vill 'ave to answer for it," Jean said easily, turning as if to leave.

"My Lord, someon' should stay with 'em," Matt said curtly.

"Yes, correct. You vill stay until I decide differently."

Jason nodded, knowing it unwise to argue with his master. In truth, he was slightly terrified of the infamous Jean de Truvis. He watched Jean and Rapheal walk off before taking up a position at Koro's feet. Jean would be furious if he leaved Koro alone. He did not plan on having to deal with that.

TBC

AN: I had to add in Vampires. I really did. I wanted to make this story even cooler because it's just trapted within the barriers of the YYH realm, but extends to include all manner of Mythical and Mystical Creatures as well as those of lore and legends. BTW, people have been asking about the model/rockstar I was talking about a few chapters back. His name's Lucas. He's amazing, but he's not my boyfriend. I wish. We're just in the stage of getting to know each other/flirting to all hades. Review Please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Lalalalalalala. I felt like being a smurf. Guess who's in this chapter? Youko!

Chapter Six

Kurama came to KoEnma's office the next morning ready to begin the interrogation. His Kitsune form seemed to glow as he opened the door to the dungeons. It was lit by torches, the flames dancing within the golden orbs. He was famous for tormenting prisoners when paid to do so. Even though that was in his past, the image of Kurama still struck fear into the hearts of most.

His hair was long and silver, flowing down his back. His two silver fox ears twitched as he listened for noises. His eyes were a deep amber in the light of the flames. A long silver fox tail swayed as he moved, pushed by his pale legs. Truly his whole body was pale, covered by loose white pants and a loose white shirt.

The dungeons were silent in any matter, as if there was not a soul resting in its depths. Of course Kurama knew as of now there were four souls within the dungeons. The distinct smell of death and decay assaulted his highly sensitive nose as he moved further into the cold, dank, dirty corridor. He could only feel sorry for those who had to smell it daily.

KoEnma stood at the end of the corridor, his back bathed in torchlight. Beside him were two figures, both clad still in the cloaks he knew they had been originally wearing when they arrived. Kurama held back his grin at the look of disgust that covered KoEnma's face.

"KoEnma, perhaps you would be better suited to move this out of the decay. We would like your complete attention," Kurama said in the deep voice that was Youko.

KoEnma glared but finally nodded, hurrying to get from the smell of death. Kurama proceeded to turn his attention to the two prisoners. He never did trust anyone who stayed hidden beneath clothes, hiding their faced so the world would not recognize them.

"Before we continue, I want you to remove your hoods. Do so or I shall do so for you."

The mere appearance of him was enough to scare the girl into removing her hood. She had to shake her head, her hair cascading down her back. She was obviously a Youkai, belonging to the Toushin clan. Mazaku's were much like Hanyou's but their Youkai blood only came forth in those who were strong enough to use the power.

Her hair was a deep violet and nearly brushed the floor. More than likely it felt like silk as Toushin's were notorious for. Her skin was a deep tan except for a thin scar that trace her artery along the side of her neck. Her eyes were a deep sea green, cat-like iris' seeing him in the dim light.

"It is a pleasure to meet the infamous Youko Kurama. As I'm sure you know, I am Tsuki," she nodded her head slightly to him.

Kurama nodded, turning to her partner. He remained still, grumbling softly to himself. He could tell however that it would take only minutes until he revealed his face, the fear from his was palpable.

"Well, do I need to help you," the underlying threat was unmistaken.

The prisoner shivered visibly but finally removed his hood. His head was bald but had an eye tattooed to his forehead. His skin was a pasty tan and looked as if it was stretched over his bones, the muscles clearly visible but small. His eyes, or what was left of them, were black and shriveled from death. He had several scars running across his body, showing signs of mutilation.

He had never seen a creature like it, had only heard Ningen stories. Obviously, however, it was true that Zombies did exist.

Tsuki smiled, fangs flashing, "Yes, he is a Zombie. The walking dead."

He nodded, turning to walk up the stairs with the other two close behind. He did not need them chained to him because he knew by their fear that they would follow.

Hiei sat on the windowsill just across from the dungeons. No one would be coming by as there was nothing to be found in this half of the castle. He needed time to think, to be alone. Deep down he knew that Sinamon was only jealous because he had been unable to spend time with her. Yet it also was not in his nature to show his affection.

The door to the dungeons suddenly flew open, startling him much to his dismay. KoEnma nearly fell onto the floor gasping in the clean air selfishly. His eyes landed on Hiei and he smiled slightly.

"Hello, Hiei. Not the best smell down there."

Hiei nodded curtly, turning his head back to the scenery. His eyes were not truly trained on anything but trying to focus on his thoughts.

"Is something wrong between you two?" KoEnma asked drawing Hiei's attention. "It just seems something's wrong."

"Hn."

KoEnma sighed at Hiei's usual monosyllable response.

Something definitely was wrong if he refused to talk about it. A moment later, Kurama exited the dungeon, an amused twinkle in his eyes as they landed on KoEnma.

"Where shall we continue this?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter.

Tsuki and Nasuko followed behind him, stopping short as they gazed at Hiei. They both suddenly fell to the floor, kneeling before him.

"My Lord, we have not told them anything as you commanded. We are grateful that you came to save us, what is your plan of escape?" Tsuki asked.

Hiei looked at them confused before his eyes widened, the orbs turning a deep blood red. He suddenly remembered Lord Koro placing him incharge of collecting Tamamo's energy, incharge of kidnapping Kikiyo and Ayame so Koro would have the children when they were born.

"It is too bad our Lord has decided you are not worthy of living. Perhaps I should take it upon myself to kill you," he growled, his hand grabbing his katana.

Just as quick Kurama had him pinned to the wall, his eyes wide in shock. Even as Hiei futilely struggled Kurama knew someone had control of his mind, his body. He also knew that Hiei's partner had to be the one person he truly wished it was not. He knew though deep down it was Sinamon. As if summoned by his thoughts, Sinamon appeared from around the corner.

"Kurama, what's going on?"

Hiei turned his eyes to Sinamon and smirked, "Love, get this Fox off me. He is angry I was going to kill the prisoners as our Lord suggested."

At that instant her eyes grew to an almost black glare. They scanned the room casually before landing on the two figures kneeling on the floor still.

"Why dear Nasuko. You're looking indeed well for being dead. I'm afraid, darling, it's time for you to return to the grave."

She ended her statement by shooting a large ball of fire at him. Tsuki dodged, knocking KoEnma to the ground beside her while Nasuko wailed loudly as the dried flesh burned quickly before their eyes. Hiei took the time that Kurama had given him while he was distracted to get lose. He appeared behind Sinamon, his arms encircling her waist. She tilted her head slightly, watching the fire continue to consume Nasuko while Hiei kissed down her throat.

"It always was beautiful to watch something burn," she whispered.

Hiei nodded, his eyes tracing the line of her body he could see. It was obvious his intent but Kurama doubted he would get that far.

"Hiei, Sinamon. Come on. Think about this. Do you really think this will save the people you care about?" KoEnma said, trying to get his friends back.

Sinamon turned her gaze to him, her eyes widening as it set in what she was doing. She grabbed Hiei's hand, pulling herself from her arms. She hugged him, nuzzling his neck as she regained control.

"Hiei, come back. We have to save them. Remember all those people you wanted to kill? Well, Koro is about to do it for you," she whispered suddenly feeling extremely emotional.

She felt him tighten his hold on her, felt him stiffen and knew the real Hiei was coming back. When his arms relaxed and then fell to his sides, she thought she would truly cry. It seemed that no matter what happened the wall between them was only growing unbreakable.

Kurama watched them sadly, "I'm sorry but we can't have you two helping Koro. We have to defeat him."

Sinamon nodded, stepping away from Hiei, not daring to meet the searching eyes of the room. She knew it was her evil side that took control of her, the side she was sure she had conquered but now realized that was childish to believe. It had become a part of her, something that would never leave her.

"Just do it already," she whispered.

Kurama tied the vines around her wrists, continuing the same process on Hiei. He felt his heart rip as he began to lead them away.

"I'll get you guys out as soon as possible."

Sinamon continued with her eyes downcast, her face hidden behind curtains of hair. Yusuke stepped out of his room, freezing as he watched the walk past.

"Hey, Kurama. What going…" he trailed off when Kurama shook his head, tears brimming his eyes.

He finally stopped as he reached a door, thickly made of wood. He unlocked it with a slide of his finger across the decorative rim. It swung open slowly revealing a medium size room. The walls were bare and showed the cream color bricks that made the palace. The only furniture within the room was a large bed covered in a light blue coverlet and five pillows. The light fixture was high on the ceiling above them.

"This is where you'll be staying. The door can only be opened from the outside and is only means of exit," he hugged Sinamon tightly, fearing that being locked away would hurt her.

"Ku, I've been imprisoned for months before. This won't kill me," she whispered back, pushing away from him.

It would not make it easier if he did not leave. Only good thing about the accommodations was she was forced to be locked inside the room with Hiei. It only meant that they would have to talk. That, of course would only work if Hiei was willing.

"I'll send someone soon with food" Kurama said before closing the door, the bricks blending together.

Sinamon moved to sit beside the bed, sliding down the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head in her legs. It was hard to believe the one person you thought you could always trust was yourself but then it turned out that was the only one person you could not trust. It was a strange thing when you think about it.

"Sinamon. I think we should…" Hiei trailed off.

He did not know if there was anything he could say that would help her. He knew the pain she felt with the thought that no one could help you, that the only person you trusted was a lie. Nothing he said would help her continue on. He could not even bring himself to tell her he loved her more than anything. Now it was only his problem to deal with.

Sinamon remained in the position, her body rigid and her mind unsure of what she could do. Her very essence had betrayed her.

TBC

AN: Well, we all knew Koro had to have people on the inside. I bet you didn't think it'd be them, huh? My b. It actually is a rather nice twist, I think. Review please. Much love, S. Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Have you all ever heard of the photographer Bogdan Tiflinsky? He's pretty nifty. My friend showed me some of his pictures. Check him out if you love photos. Happy reading.

Chapter Seven

Kurama turned away from the door for the seventh time, trying to decide whether or not to go back to release them. It felt as if he was betraying them though he knew he was not. Finally he turned away, deciding it better to spend his time looking for more clues. KoEnma had said Yoshi would be returning within the next few days. Perhaps Sinamon would be out then. She seemed to be the only on who knew how to handle him.

"Uncle Kurama!" a voice yelled, grabbing his waist in a near tackle.

Kurama furrowed his brow, trying to think of why Niri would be back at the castle. His eyes widened wth realization at what he hoped was not the truth.

"Why are you back so soon, Niri?" he asked, trying to force a light note into his voice.

The little boy shivered uncontrollably for a moment, "It was really cold then white stuff fell and now we came here."

Kurama smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him to KoEnma's office. Han and Spyk sat with him, concentrating on what he was saying.

"…Sadly we had to put them away until Koro is defeated. It seems the only rational answer, in truth."

Kurama entered, depositing Niri into a chair beside his father. He nodded to each in turn, understanding how depressing the worlds had become. They were now the worlds only hope and it seemed useless to depend on children. In truth, that's all they were. Children that had been pressured to grow up too fast In the face of danger and not be able to experience the true life of a child.

"Mommy, where's Aunt Sinamon and Uncle Hiei? I've seen everybody else but not them," Niri asked innocently, staring at his mother.

She smiled sadly, motioning for him to be quiet. It was not a good idea to bring up such sad things but he was only a child. Perhaps it was stupid but they did not wish for him to have to go through the turmoil's that would make him grow up quickly like they had. She looked pointedly at KoEnma before picking Niri up to take him to bed.

"Aw, but Mom, I want to stay. I'm not ti-" he broke off in a yawn, "-red."

The three remaining men chuckled, glad for the moment of break in the serious situation. They would take as many as they could since this case was proving to be long and tiring. Kurama was more or less surprised when he found out Shiori had refused to come to the Reikai but chose to stay in the Ningenkai to help her neighbors stay warm and safe.

She was perfect for the job now that she had learned of the existence of Youkai. In truth, he could see why she would choose to do so. He probably would have done the same, anything was better than just sitting here with nothing to do but wait for a rogue to return.

"What are we to do now?" Spyk asked, trying to regain his thought.

KoEnma sighed, "For now, we wait for Yoshi to return. From there, we can decide what to do."

Kurama nodded, understanding the fact that they needed to know all the angles in order to truly solve this crime. Now they needed Yoshi to return, they actually needed his help to get through this.

"For now, go to bed. You need rest," Spyk said, cutting through their thoughts.

Kurama nodded, dragging KoEnma from his chair to get him to bed. In truth, they both did not sleep in the same room as their wives but only a few doors down the hall. They were close enough to hear if they were called for but they did not want to disturb them every time they were up. At least not when they were with child.

Jean stepped through the portal undisturbed, followed closely by Jason and Raphael. He noticed almost instantly the women were not within the area. He sighed, remembering to keep his calm façade. He moved towards the door, suddenly turning to them.

"Ze girls are in ze same corridor. Ve Vill each get one."

The other two nodded, following closely behind their leader. As it would happen, the corridor was right outside the room. It stretched out on either side but the distinct signature of energy coming from the girls was two doors down. He nodded to the others, standing in front of the door that was locked from the outside. Raphael and Jason stood on the other side of the hallway, waiting for the signal. With a nod, they all entered a room.

Jean found Hiei standing by the wall, his back to him. Jean had to smile when he noticed that as usual he was unseen by the boy. Sinamon's slight movement drew his attention, making him smirk as his eyes wandered the full length of her body. He could only hope Koro would allow him to have her.

He picked her up, not surprised at how light she was but did expect her to move. Yet she did nothing but let him take her away. He hoped the other two would have as easy a time as he.

Jason stood, staring down at Kikiyo. It seemed that even with their friend being imprisoned, the girls still had been drugged to sleep. He hesitantly picked her up, surprised that she was lighter than he had expected. She moved slightly, snuggling to his chest subconsciously. He glared, hating the feeling of her against him. In truth, the only one he wished to have pressed to him was his master but Jean would never cast him a glance.

Raphael wandered to Ayame's side, smirking when he noticed he had the women with the twins. It was good because it would be impossible for the mere Human to pick her up and carry her without hurting the prizes that Koro deemed worthy. The women would be taken care of with a great deal of attention. They would have almost everything they wished except, of course, their freedom.

The group met in the corridor, Jason and Raphael both surprised by the gentleness Jean exempted towards the girl. It seemed Koro had found a method of payment for the Vampire leader. It was odd really since he never really cared for anyone except, of course, himself and those close to him but it was never extended to a mortal. Raphael knew what Jason must have been thinking since he was glaring at the young girl with fire in his eyes.

Following Jean, they left the corridor to return to Koro's underground liar. By morning, it would be found that the girls were missing. However that did not mean they would find out about Koro's association with Vampire's.

Sinamon awoke first, her vision blurry as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Hiei?" she called, hoping he would help her by coming to her side.

Nothing moved within the room, bringing Sinamon back fully. She jumped, grabbing for her weapons only to find them stolen. She growled, glaring across the room even though there was no one to glare at. She slouched back though ready to attack if anything tried to come at her. She sighed though feeling helpless in the situation presented to her.

"Welcome back, Lady Sinamon," Lord Koro's voice echoed within the room.

She shot up, landing in a crouch on the floor before the bed, "Where are you, Koro?"

He chuckled lightly, speaking softly, "I am everywhere. I'm going to be everywhere forever."

She growled, standing up, "You're the one responsible for the weather changes, aren't you?"

Silence met her, her anger growing beyond that of which she had felt before. She lunged at the wall but stopped short so she would not get hurt further. She slid down the wall, glancing around only to find, as always, she was alone. At that moment she only wished that Hiei was here to hold her so she would not feel so cold, alone, and vulnerable.

Hiei banged loudly on the door, not surprised that no one came to see what the problem was. He had to get their attention or else whoever had taken Sinamon would get away and he could not allow that to happen.

'Kurama! Get here now!' he yelled telepathically.

He hoped that would get someone to come and find out that Sinamon had been stolen. He slammed his fist into the wall, berating himself for allowing someone to steal his lo…his friend. He would not yet truly admit that he loved her. To do so would be admitting weakness.

The door slowly opened, Kurama sliding in to face Hiei. He nodded sleepily at him, glancing around when he did not see Sinamon.

His eyes went alert and serious, "Where is Sinamon?"

Hiei closed his eyes and turned away, "Someone stole her. They came during the night and somehow got her. It's…It's my fault."

Kurama lightly placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Look, Hiei, something's cann' be prevented."

Hiei shrugged off his hand, moving away, "I know I shouldn't ask but…I'm going to help you find her. I have to."

Kurama nodded, suddenly breaking into a run. He flew into Ayame's room only to find it empty. Then he hurried over to Kikiyo's room, hesitating just outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he flung it open. As he found it empty, he fell to the floor, his eyes wide with fear.

"KOENMA!" he yelled loudly, waking those within that quarter of the castle.

Even though they were awake, no one other than KoEnma came to him, stumbling sleepily.

"What is it?"

"They're gone. All of them. Sinamon, Ayame, …Kikiyo," he whispered her name in fear and sadness.

All he could do was hope that Kikiyo and his daughter were safe, hope that no one hurt his little sister, and hope that Ayame did not lose any of her children. To lose any of them would more than certainly put the whole Reikai in jeopardy. Not that the Ningenkai or Makai would be spared from the wrath of King Yama. He was notorious for destroying pieces of the worlds or just causing terrible natural disasters.

KoEnma growled, throwing his fist at the wall in a show of uncharacteristic anger, "Damn, why didn't I see this? Koro's been after control of the three worlds for years."

Kurama's head shot up, "Koro? But he's the one…"

Hiei snarled behind them, "Yes, who fucking brought us back to life. You two can continue bickering while I go save them."

He was stopped abruptly by a pair of rough hands that caught him on the shoulder.

Yusuke stood behind him, "Not a chance, buddy. I'm not missing a nice ass-whooping." He gave Hiei his infamous wink and thumbs up before continuing, "Besides, it's my job as Spirit Detective to stop the bad guys."

Keiko stood back, nervously chewing her nail, "Yusuke?"

The Teen Detective froze, his smile faltering, "Oh…Don't worry, Kei. Just routine. I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded, smiling softly, "Promise?"

His eyes grew dark and distant, "Can't. It's only a possibility."

As she looked away, his strong arms enveloped her, pressing her to him. Before she could pull back, he tilted her head up, his finger resting lightly under her chin as he searched her eyes. With a slight smirk, he pressed his lips to hers, earning a smothered gasp. He took the opportunity in stride, sliding his tongue in to claim dominance over her. Pulling back finally, he could not help but chuckle as she clung to him, her knees unable to support her at the moment.

"Hn. Let's go," Hiei said, turning to leave.

"Um, guys? One question. Do we even know where Koro's hide out is?"

They all turned to Yusuke and glared, angered at him for pointing out the obvious. Unless Hiei could get in touch with his darker side and find out the information needed, they had no where to go. That could not be accepted since all three had someone at stake. More importantly, they had people they cared about stolen from them just as fate was giving them the happiness they deserved.

TBC

AN: I'm on my lunch break doing this. Don't you all see what you're making me do? I love it though. And my boss actually admitted to reading the story, though he doesn't know I'm the one writing it. SURPRISE! Review please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I warned you that Ayame and Kikiyo would be having their kids in this story. Well, here we go. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eight

Kikiyo looked over at Ayame, both clenching teeth and fists in pain. They had not expected the births so soon but the pain was near unbearable. The Doctor's that Koro had provided were good at their jobs yet the pain killers had not begun to work. It seemed strange that they were both going into labor.

"Gods, help me please," Kikiyo begged between pants.

The Doctor at her feet was clothed completely in white from head to toe and kept his face covered.

"Shush Child. The babe's head is comin'."

She groaned, throwing back her head in a scream as yet another contraction tore through her.

"Push, my dear. Let the babe be born."

"Kurama! I want him now!" she yelled.

Suddenly a cry echoed through the room, a little child being bundled in a cloth.

"Here you are. A beautiful baby girl."

Kikiyo could not agree more. The little Kit stared up at her with golden eyes that danced with a light emerald green sheen. Her skin was lightly tanned and silky smooth. Her hair was light brown, magenta wisps that were plastered to her head as she gazed about. However that which drew Kikiyo's attention was the silver fox ears atop her head. On a closer inspection, she noticed chestnut brown streaks running across the soft fur.

"Oh, you are beautiful, my child. If only your father could see you. And I know just the name for you. Keinomi Minamino," she placed a gentle kiss to the child's head.

She laid back contently, holding the babe to her.

Kurama threw a Kitsune into the wall, his eyes glowing in rage that had been increasing rapidly over the last few days. It seemed as if no one knew anything about where Koro's hideout was in the least.

"You know where it is. I can see Koro's signature on you," he heard Hiei growl from behind him.

It seemed the truth, the golden glow stained the man's whole body. He felt the deep rooted urge to ripe the man apart but refrained from the action when KoEnma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us the location of the hideout and perhaps we'll let you live."

The man shook uncontrollably under their angered stares. He knew it would be a mistake if he did not tell them what they wanted to know. It was not his fault that the world was falling apart, Koro seemed to not care if he lived or died so it was self-preservation.

"Near the Canyon of Lost Souls. It's deep in the Cave of Death by the Temple of Meikai."

Kurama nodded, turning his attention else where, dismissing the coward before him. They had gotten all they needed. In truth, it was not too surprising that Koro was a follower of Yakuma. They both tried to take over the worlds. Now they would also have another thing in common, both would be defeated by the Reikai and fail.

"Let's go. The Cave of Death is a two day journey with the portals down," he said, a hint of loathing coating his voice.

Hiei stood a moment, his eyes scanning the area though finding nothing out of the ordinary. For some reason, something seemed out of place about it all but it was nothing that he could bother himself with. At the moment he needed to find Sinamon.

Jean stepped into Sinamon's room, carrying with him a tray of food to help her. It did not matter if the three women kept their strength, the rooms had been specially made so they could not use their powers to escape.

"Awaken, Beauty. I 'ave somezing for you," he said quietly.

Sinamon shot up, automatically reaching for her katana only to remember it was not there. Jean however was quite a reality, standing before without a shirt on. His chest was leanly muscled but she preferred the hard strength of Hiei that somehow made her feel loved. She mentally berated herself for thinking of him, they were still in that fight, right? Or at least she thought so.

"Are you not 'ungry?"

Sinamon looked up suddenly, her eyes roaming over the tray laden with fruits. Unconsciously she licked her lips, watching him easily pop a grape in his mouth. He did not chew it but only stared at her, watching closely.

Laughter poured from her mouth before she could stop it, "Relax, Vamp. You don't need to torture yourself by eating. I'm quite capable of finishing this all myself."

He spit the grape out before smiling gratefully, "I 'ad feared I vould 'ave to eat ze…zing."

All he received as a reply was a nod before she continued eating. The strawberries, grapes, pineapples, and cantaloupes were gone within minutes.

"Where did you get these? They're native only to the Ningenkai or at least I thought so."

He chuckled, sitting on the bed beside her, "And so you vould be correct. Ve can 'ave any such zing ve desire if ze Lord vishes it."

Sinamon glared, trying to push him away, "Well, I'm not the 'Lord's' property and you tell him I said. Now leave."

"You are powerless against me so it does not matter. Relax and accept your fate."

He was mere inches from her face, drawing closer with each passing second. Much to her surprise, she easily fought off his seduction. Doing so made her body extremely strong with an almost fluid quality that allowed her to slide to her feet and dash across the room. It was not as if she thought she could escape but that she hoped to prolong the time before the inevitable would take place.

Ayame held on tightly to Kikiyo's hand, trying to breathe deeply even though the pain that hardened her stomach was unbearable. She knew though she could take it as long as the children were safe and healthy. KoEnma would love them even if they were not but one of them would be the future ruler of the Reikai. Biting back a scream, she threw her head back, pushing as the Doctor requested.

"The first's ones almost there. Just a little more."

Ayame nodded, trying not to scare the children, "Kikiyo, I want KoEnma. Why can't he be here?"

The only response she received was a light kiss on the forehead, "Come on. Just one more big push, Ayame, just one more."

She clenched her teeth, pushing as hard as she could. Finally an ear splitting cry rang out shrilly through the air. She smiled, sighing as she was given a moments rest. It would be but moments until the second child was born.

"Ok, the second ones coming. Now this should only take one good push," the Doctor coaxed.

She clutched Kikiyo's hand, throwing her head back as pain swarmed her. She scream out, her cries mingling with that of the other three babies in the room. She slumped back, her body exhausted and unable to move.

"Well, a boy and a girl. What do you wish to name the young prince and princess?"

She smiled wispfully, "KoEnma and I decided months ago. Sachiko for the girl and Senoki for the boy."

The Doctors wrapped the babe's in white cloth and laid them beside their mother. They each received a wooden basket, cushioned to help them sleep. She knew they would grow up early but be strong and wise.

"Thank you, Lady Bokinu. I'm glad you gave me these children," Ayame whispered before succumbing to sleep.

Jean pinned Sinamon to the wall, his arm holding her so he could study her closer. Her eyes glowed almost as if they were gold as she glared at him in anger. Her mouth was frowned slightly but otherwise she showed no outward sign of any emotion. He would have to change that. She would worship him before the night was through even if he had to truly force her.

"Love, vhy do you not vant me so? I 'ave dreamed of you," he leaned in, his lips inches away from her ear. "Since I kidnapped you from zat veak Demon."

Her struggled ensued once more, "Let me go, you fucki' bloodsucker! I only want him, not some half dead wannabe!"

Growling, he threw her to the bed, his eyes flashing red for but a moment. A single moment that captivated Sinamon. Subconsciously she drifted to Hiei. His gorgeous ruby eyes like the jewels her mother so loved. She suddenly came back to reality, her hands balling into fists as she felt him straddle her hips, a smirk taking possession of his lips.

"I alvays get vhat I vant in ze end. And right now, I vant you."

Her eyes widened once again, her thoughts running back over the memory of her original father. He had wanted her as well, had wanted to take advantage of having a daughter. How she wished she could truly have fought him, have saved herself for the man of her dreams.

'Hiei,' she thought, her struggles slowing as regret slowly set in.

She only wished she was stronger now but it was the strongest known Vampire in the worlds that would win in the end.

At least with her father, she had had a chance. Now it was hopeless.

.

Hiei suddenly froze, his whole body becoming rigid. His eyes narrowed, turning to KoEnma.

"Can we not use the portals to get there?" he whispered.

KoEnma pulled a communicator from his pocket and opened it, walking away from the group to talk with Hinageshi, the ferry girl in charge now.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama said, his eyes scanning the scenery.

"Something's happened. Something's not right. Sinamon needs me. Now."

Kurama glared, turning back to KoEnma, "Either you get a portal or we'll use you to get one. Choose. I have no qualms about killing you."

"Hinageshi! Hurry up!"

A purple and gray circle appeared outlined in dark gray clouds. Yusuke nodded, motioning Kuwabara forward. They slipped through, waiting moments before moving away from the portals exit.

"Kurama, you didn't mean that, did you? You wouldn't really kill me?" KoEnma asked, stepping towards the Kitsune.

Yusuke smiled, ruffling his hair, "Diaperboy, figure it this way, if he wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

KoEnma stared after the four boys, watching them slowly move together as they snuck towards the cave. They moved, knowing how the others would react. For some reason, KoEnma could never do that, be that sure of his companions. Perhaps someday he could have that with Ayame but for the time being, he would always be alone in that prospective.

"Don't tell me I missed the fight?" the voice of Yoshi asked, stepping from behind some trees.

KoEnma shook his head, taking a seat on a rock to wait. His father was to meet him soon and they would then truly be able to defeat Koro. It had been a real mistake to allow him to become a God. Fortunately, the appointment of Koro was before his time so therefore not his mistake. That was one thing he could be thankful for.

TBC

AN: If you guys have checked out Bogdan's work and provide a link as proof, I'll completely write a story around your character and pair you with whomever you wish to be paired with…Within the YYH realm. I even give incentive! Review Please. Much Love, S. Hunter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kikiyo smiled at her daughter, holding her close as to make sure Koro would be unable to take her precious jewel from her. Keinomi looked beautiful in the white clothe that sheltered her from the cool breeze that filtered into the room. Ayame was still asleep, both her children held in her arms tightly.

"Hello, love. Sleep well. We've worked for it," she whispered.

Keinomi snuggled closer, her greenish-gold eyes staring in wonder at the world around her.

"You know, though your father may not look it, he once was a very powerful Kitsune. In fact, he was…still is a legend throughout the Makai. He may not look like much but he truly cares for both of us. He's coming to save us and then we'll live together forever," she continued.

"That sounds perfect," Ayame said from the bed next to her. "We can both live happily with our husbands and grow old together."

Kikiyo smiled to her friend, "We deserve it."

The door to the room suddenly opened admitting two men. They held a roll of parchment in their hands, keeping their eyes downcast.

"By order of Lord Koro, you are to hand over the three babes to be examined and marked. To disobey is punishable by death."

"What d'you mean 'marked'?"

The second guard looked up, his silver eyes boring into theirs, "They will be branded by Lord Koro and will be his until such time of his ascension."

"No." Kikiyo stated defiantly, "They will be loyal to whom they wish. No one else."

Both men looked at each other, "Do you wish to be killed?"

They shook their heads, but held on tightly to their children. No matter what happened they would not let Koro have the children. He would only cause harm in having them, beside their fathers had yet to meet them.

The two men nodded, "We will report this to Lord Koro."

The wall once again sealed behind them, leaving the five people alone within their stone solitude.

//

Sinamon laid, covered almost completely with a coverlet. Her eyes were unfocused as she gazed upwards. She yet again had lost her very soul; it had fled with the slightest touch from Jean. Some where she knew deep inside, she cried but outwardly nothing appeared. She just wanted to be left alone, to never be bothered or touched by another. She could not understand why such things kept happening to her.

It was not as if she were weak yet twice she had been raped and both times she had been unable to stop it.

'Hiei…' her mind scream, hoping to see him, hear his voice.

Nothing responded but the silence of her mind. She had promised she would never be broken again but she could not find the will to move. Perhaps if she stayed still, she would never be seen again and therefore allowed to die. It was more than likely incorrect since Jean would want more but she could hope.

'Anyone? Please help me. Kill me,' she whispered mentally.

Once again, silence was her only response. A lone tear slowly trailed from her eyes, not even startling the young girl. Someone had to find them but she could not say when and that was the problem.

//

Hiei hurried with the others, ignoring Kuwabara's whining. If they did not hurry, he knew Sinamon would become unreachable and he did not want that.

"Guys, sorry to say this but we do have to stop. If we don't rest even a little, then how do we plan on defeating Koro?" Yusuke said, slowing the pace dramatically.

Hiei growled, throwing a punch at the leader without a thought, "We can't stop, not yet! Not until we find the girls! Not until I know Sinamon's safe!"

His fist slammed into the wall, followed repeatedly by the other. Kurama grabbed Hiei, hugging him tightly.

"Shh, Hiei. We'll find her, don't worry."

He felt Hiei cling to him, the tears the Forbidden Child had bottled inside for so long escaping to crystallize into light blue jewels. Kurama then knew the truth. Hiei, whether would admit it or not, truly loved Sinamon. The light blue symbolized that.

Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded sadly, placing a comforting hand on their friends shoulder. He had been through so much yet at moments when he showed them a part of who he really was, they could see the lost boy searching for a home, for acceptance.

'Hiei,' echoed suddenly in his head, bringing him to his knees. 'Anyone? Please help me. Kill me,' it continued bringing forth ragged sobs from his very soul.

Sinamon was in despair and there was nothing he could do besides think she would hold on until he got there. Then when he found out who had put her in that state, he would not hesitate to kill them. They had stolen her happiness and with it, his as well. He could only hope she would hold on as Yukina had when she was held prisoner and beaten. All because of her relation to him.

**~Flashback~**

Yukina sat uncomfortably on the floor of the cell, feeling alone. She tried miserably to heal her wound but it seemed as though it was taking forever. She had not slept since she had been brought to the dungeons unless you counted the times she had fallen unconscious from the brutal beatings. She still refused to give up her hope of being set free.

"Her brother is here," one of the men whispered to the other though catching her attention.

Her brother, the one person she had searched her whole life for, was coming for her. She could not help but smile at the irony.

Hiei flew into the room, his katana turning red with blood.

"Let Yukina go," he said blandly, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ahh, but don't you want to know who she is?" a man from the shadows asked.

Hiei only continued to glare, watching every movement either man made. Once nodded to the other, stabbing a dagger into Yukina. Hiei went blind with rage, his sword swinging madly as he struck each target except Yukina.

He knelt in front of her, cradling her in his arms, "Yukina. Don't worry. I'll…"

"No. Just tell me if you know who my brother is," she interrupted.

He sighed, "It's me. It's always been me."

She smiled, cupping his cheek, feeling the heat from his body, "Don't worry. At least I got to know before I could be taken."

She suddenly went limp in his arms, her blood puddling around them on the floor.

**~End Flashback~**

His eyes shot open, staring at the cloth he rested on. He sat up quickly, glancing around in fear.

"It's okay, Shortie. No one's come this way," Kuwabara whispered.

"Hn."

He turned his attention from the boy guarding them to his thoughts. There was only two people he trusted to rescue Sinamon. Kurama and himself. Someone though would save her.

//

Lord Koro walked through the snowy banks of the Ningenkai. The streets were deserted of people, thinking it better to remain warm then have fun and play in the snow. Temperatures had reached a negative five, something Koro loved. No one other than Nonomiko would dare venture out in the weather.

"Do you see how quiet the world has become?" he asked the bundle of cloth beside him.

"Yes, My Lord," came the muffled reply.

He once again went silent. He had all he had needed. The three worlds were frozen over, the Prince's children and wife in his captivity, and he was the most powerful god. Nothing seemed to be going wrong and nothing would unless someone wished to pay dearly for the mistake.

He sighed contentedly, turning his attention back the way they had come. It was best to return before the Spirit Defense Team was released to catch him.

//

Lord Inari sat at his desk, his chin resting on his hand in thought. It was easy to tell that their side was being betrayed. The Imperial Court had chosen those they believed would not betray them but so far it had failed. In the last two centuries, five gods had betrayed them to do as they please and it was growing tiresome.

He had returned only hours before from his date with Nonomiko. In truth, he had promised to date her but found his interests still laid with Sinamon. Who would have thought a powerful god would choose a Mortal over a goddess? Surely no one but he. Yet he knew that her heart was held tightly in Hiei's hand and he could understand that.

With the new disaster threatening the worlds, he could only know that he wanted to take her somewhere safe where nothing could affect her. Her kidnapping stole that plan from him before he could consciously devise a plan. Now he once again had to rely on the Spirit Detectives to save her.

Koro would die whether by sentence from as the court or by his hand, he cared not. Just as long as the god was destroyed and never allowed to return. If it was seen to be impossible then he would find a way to make it so.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Keiko sat down quietly in the room Yusuke had brought her to. Somehow it made her feel closer to him. He was gone but had explained to her that it was his duty to save his friends. She truly understood his actions even if she felt so scared and alone; she always thought he would not come back to her. She had yet to meet the others still staying at the palace but much to her happiness, Kikyana was not one of them.

The whole palace had been striving to warm the rooms so no one would feel like they would die but even so the palace was still bitterly cold. The Ferry-Guides she had seen huddling together to keep warm. Everyone else seemed to decide to remain in their rooms, wrapped in thick coverlets to keep warm unlike her. She buttoned Yusuke's jean jacket up, feeling warmer as she stepped out into the hallway. Being close to something of his always made her feel that way even if it was pointless.

She walked calmly, her mind running over possibilities of what Yusuke could be doing at that exact moment. It was only something to calm her inner turmoil. It seemed she had only just found him that he was being stolen from her. Yet she knew the life he was leading now was the one he had chosen. If and when his Father, Raizan died, he would take the throne and hopefully she would be at his side.

"Mommy! I don't wanna go to bed!" a child whined from around the corner.

Keiko hurried to the other side wondering what it was that had drawn her attention. Niri sat defiantly on the floor, Han standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen here, young man. Your Father is waiting in the rooms for us. As much as you would like to go outside and play, it's only negative 13. So no, now let's go."

Keiko smiled at the little boy, stepping out of the shadows to introduce herself. Han looked up, smiling as if she recognized her.

"Oh hello. You must be Keiko. I'm Han and this little brat is Niri," she said as she winked at Niri.

He looked up at her reproachfully before smirking, "Well hi. You must be Yusuke's girlfriend. I hope you're better then that other girl." He made a face of disgust before continuing, "I didn't like her. Anyway, she's always been loyal to Koro so it doesn't matter."

Han furrowed her brow, "Where did you hear that, sweetheart?"

He smiled broadly, finding he knew something Han did not, "She would pray to him at night when she thought no one was listening. I never trusted her so kept a close eye on her." It was his turn to look confused, "Why, Mommy? Did she do something wrong?"

Han smiled adoringly at him, "No, now run on back to your Father. Keiko and I will be along shortly."

He nodded, excitedly running down the hall. Always loving a chance to show off to another, he began planning his next course of action as he hurried to their room.

Han sighed, beginning to walk with Keiko down the hall, "Well, that's certainly interesting. Have you ever met Kikyana?"

"Yes, I met her once when Yusuke brought her to the Ningenkai. I never liked her. She seemed all wrong for him." She thought a moment before continuing, "I don't understand. Is Koro evil?"

Han chuckled, "You could say that. He's the man everyone's battling right now. He caused all this."

Keiko nodded, falling silent as she followed Han down the corridor. Now she knew Yusuke would come home hurt. Perhaps physically but more than definitely emotionally.

//

Kikyana removed the clothes that had covered her while she stood on the freezing plains of the Ningenkai with Koro. Somehow she had figured it would not have been that cold but fate had proven her wrong once again. She moved quietly to her desk where letters had to be written to the rulers of all three Worlds.

She had shoulder length black hair with blood red tips and streaks. Hidden among the normally tangled jungle of hair were two black wolf ears, a matching tail lightly waving behind her. Her skin was pale and made her dark eyeliner stand out around her garnet eyes. She wore a leather belly shirt, black, and a short black leather skirt. On her back was a pair of red and black Dragon wings though they were folded in.

The letters were a list of demands that would ensure the survival of the Worlds but only if they were met efficiently. She really had been excited to be asked to join Lord Koro but she had thought she would have missions, not be a secretary that Lord Koro had his way with when he wished. In that aspect, she preferred Yusuke. She suddenly glared at a spot on the wall. Just mentioning his name brought back the anger she had locked inside.

She knew, however, things had to be done before she could deal with the anger she had stored for her ex-fiancé. No one could have him except her especially a filthy Human that had been nothing except trouble since the first day they had met.

//

Yusuke sat beside the other three, staring across the circle. They had received communication from KoEnma; he made sure they understood to stay in their current position. Both him and his Father, King Yama were on their way. Of course he also made sure Yusuke knew Yoshi was on his way as well.

He sighed once again, glancing at Hiei. His blank eyes stared at the ground before him, defeat radiating from his very being. If they did not get to the girls soon, he knew Hiei would not survive. The boy was dependent on Sinamon. Without her, he was completely lost. He opened his mouth to start a conversation only to shut it moments later as he changed his mind. Now was not the time to bring up those they had left behind.

Kurama sat toying with a small leaf before him. It was the only sign of life within the dank cave as he felt the others grow quiet, withdrawn. He knew the despair Hiei and even for that matter, Yusuke must have felt at that very moment. To be truthful, he hated the thoughts that his daughter was born without him there but knew there would be many more in the future where he could help in the birth.

Kuwabara stared up at the roof, his hands resting behind his head as he relaxed. For once he understood that it was time to be quiet, let everyone think things through. It was what he was doing. The only thing that occupied his mind was the thought of proposing to Yukina. Now he knew that meant being related to Hiei but he grown fond of the shorter boy. In fact, he felt as if all four of them were brothers, sworn to never leave the other when the situation called for it. At that moment, it called for it, more so than even the fight with Tamamo.

//

Kaguya sat quietly with Hiei's Manor. Here, she knew Hiei was safe. She could feel his connection he had made to the Makai and understood him. She sighed as she rested her head back on the chair.

She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with light purple streaks and dark orchid tips. Her bangs were a light purple and the right side covered her right eyes. Her eyes were different colors; the left being a golden-blue while her right was a purple with a small cat-like iris. She wore a white shirt with long flowy sleeves which rested on her mid-upper arm; the sleeves were black at the end. The shirt cut off revealing a stomach of light tan skin. Her pants were low-riders with two black stripes on both sides, standing out against the white material.

She had three scars under her left eyes from a battle. She was a Youkai hybrid, both wolf and a cat breed. Her ears were cat ears on the top of her head colored white with small black stripes on the base. Her tail was that of a wolf, long and colored brown with black streaks. On her back she had two black bat wings that were small, only about a foot at full length. Though many did not know, she ruled a small secluded section of the Makai which is why she wore the royal emblem around her neck being her Mother's locket. Also around her neck she had a red and black dog collar.

She fumbled with the black communicater she had in her pocket, flipping it over to reveal the face of KoEnma.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Listen, Kaguya. I need you to get the other rulers of the Makai together. Then contact me. We've got to get rid of Koro before he destroys the Worlds," he explained as he ran along side his Father.

She nodded, "No problem. I'll get on it right away."

With a snap, she severed communications with him only to contact Mukuro, Raizan and Yomi.

//

Lord Inari sat with Lady Nonomiko and Lord Hakkai. They awaited the counsel's decision as to what should be done about Koro.

Hakkai sat with his hands folded behind him head, eyes closed. When they were opened, you could get lost in the hazel depths as he captivated your soul. His hair was short and brown, the bangs of which fell into his eyes. His skin was lightly tan and slightly muscled as he rocked back in his chiar. He wore white pants that fell over his black boots and were held up by two black belts though nothing else. He had decided he hated anything that covered his chest.

The chamber doors opened slowly, the room dark except for the silouttes of the Celestial Guardians. It was a counsel of seven members, four men and three women. Their leader, and had been for centuries, was Lord Koro. The decision of his death would rest on them alone.

"In the accusation put forth against Lord Koro, in the dealings of the disasters of the Worlds, we have found him to be…guilty. We will discuss now, his punishment for such actions. Till such time as a decision is made you are allowed rest."

Lord Inari nodded, waiting for the doors to close before smiling, "Well, let us hope they agree with my suggestion."

Both the others nodded, still relaxed as they waited. Only when Koro had been dealt with would they rejoice. Till then, they could only wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sinamon fought with her will, trying to convince herself to rise. If she could formulate a plan, she could escape and that was what she planned on doing. No one would be able to keep her from her freedom, no matter how strong they were. She finally slipped from the bed, holding the covers in front of her as she grabbed her clothes from the floor. First matter of business was to get dressed before meditating to cool her mind. She made a face of disgust as she slid into the dirty clothes.

As she settled on to the floor, her legs crossed, she tuned out the world around her, closing her mind to those that could hurt her. She concentrated on her inner sanctuary, glad to feel herself relax as she stared around the room. It was Inari's throne room with the large window overlooking space. She sighed as the black oblivion drew her in.

"Sinamon?" a voice whispered, drawing her back to reality with a gasp.

There was no one within the room visibly but she could feel their presence for some reason. She slowly got to her feet, almost scared of what would be staring back at her. As she expected, no one was in the room.

"Sinamon?" the voice called again.

"Who-Who are you?"

A low laugh greeted her, "A friend. Listen closely. Your friends are on their way to save you but you must be strong."

Somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized the masculine voice that called to her. He was someone from her past, someone that knew her well.

"Don't worry. We'll speak again soon. Perhaps then you'll know who I am," the voice died away, leaving her alone.

She shivered, pulling her knees to her chest as silence once again enveloped her.

//

Spyk smiled at Keiko, holding Niri behind him while they were introduced.

"So I'm guessing Yusuke's got dibs on you? Not unbelievable. Hell, I'm just glad that other girls gone."

Keiko smiled, trying not to blush. Everyone seemed to prefer her to Kikyana and she could not truly understand why. She had thought Kikyana only treated her rudely but it seemed quite the opposite.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. But I think I should be getting back to my rooms. I have no idea when Yusuke's coming home."

Han nodded, "Alright but come back anytime. We'd love to have you two over for dinner some time."

Keiko nodded, shutting the door behind her with a sigh. Normally she would have loved meeting new people but they had known Yusuke as he was before her. It only served to show her that perhaps there was still a lot she did not know of the man she loved.

She froze, mulling over she had just thought in her head. Repeating it only confused her more. When had she decided she loved him? He was rude, impractical, cared nothing for authority, and had lied to her almost his whole life. Yet somehow he was still perfectly charming in doing so. The way he smiled at her and held her made her forget the world around them. It made her soar to planes that before hand had been unknown to her.

With a sigh, she collapsed onto his bed, smiling broadly to herself. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Yusuke. Even though she could not, did not know his feelings, she felt somewhere that he loved her maybe even more so than she thought.

//

The sound of approaching footsteps brought the Spirit Detectives to their feet. They pressed themselves against the wall of their small corridor, waiting for a visual of the new arrival.

"Yusuke? It's KoEnma. The other two stopped further back and are discussing the conditions," KoEnma whispered to them through the darkness.

"Conditions? What d'you mean?" Kuwabara responded.

A sigh was their only answer as the Godling slumped against the wall.

"If we don't do exactly as Koro says, he'll destroy all life on all three worlds. We've contacted the United Nations in the Ningenkai and are discussing the terms."

"The United Nations?!" Yusuke almost yelled. "KoEnma, are you insane?! If word gets out, the other worlds exist, they're doomed."

"Not to mention the world wide panic it would cause, yes I know. We have no right deciding the fate of the Ningenkai." He hesitated before continuing, "Besides, they've known about the Reikai for the past ten years."

The silence thickened around them as they processed the newly, enquired information.

"Alright." Kurama said moments later, "What are the conditions we must meet?"

KoEnma stood, his back rigid to them, "Come and find out. Father sent me to get you first."

The procession of people hurried down the corridor as requested, hoping the conditions would not be harsh though knowing Koro could only be such.

//

Jean leaned on the cold stone wall, a cigarette easily resting between her pale pink lips. He breathed in deeply, watching Jason and Raphael argue over the position of the Spirit Detectives. In truth, they did not care but it passed the time which they needed.

"So, boys. 'Ow do you figure ve vill fair zrough zis?" he questioned lightly, his eyes closed.

The silence brought them open as they stared at those before him. An arched eyebrow spoke more then words to them.

"Well, I'd say, pretty good?" the human servant, Jason said, unsure of himself.

Raphael laughed outright, smiling to Jason, "Oh really? I think thee will be dead the morrow."

Jason glared at him, annoyed when he was ignored, "Yeah well, you can say that. I mean whos' gonna know 'bout th' undead."

Raphael growled, his hand clenching Jason's throat before the boy could react, "Hold thy tongue, boy. Or I will severe it from thy body."

"Put 'im down right now, Rap. I still 'ave use for 'im."

Doing as he was told, Raphael stormed from the room in anger. Never noticing when Jean called him back. With a shrug, the leader resumed his smoking, his eyes on the human servant before him.

"Vhy do you do zat? You know 'e vill alvays strike at you."

Jason gasped for breath, "Caus' th' bastard deserves it. Com' on. Jean. You seen 'im, he's a fuckin' psycho."

Jean flicked the butt away, kneeling before the boy on the floor, "True, but 'e vill easily kill you."

Grabbing his hand, Jason pleaded, "Then mak' m' a Vampir'. I will b' strong enough to beat 'im."

With a shake of his head, Jean answered, "No. You are not ready yet. 'E has such pover zat it vould scare you."

He pressed his lips to Jason's, smiling as the boy shivered at the contrast between the cold dead lips that were closed over his and the warmth of the living body.

"Ze Lord calls."

Leaving Jason gasping for breath, the Vampire Lord left to find the reason behind his summons.

//

Kaguya watched the other three rulers of the Makai read over the terms as she studied them. This was the first time she had met them, mostly keeping to herself.

Raizan stood in the middle, his body once well-muscled beginning to thin from the lack of training. It was known he was becoming old and would soon be taken to a new life. Long white hair fell over his shoulder and down his back to his hips, flowing wildly at all angles. His eyes, which gazed down at the parchment in his hands, were blackish silver with almost cat-like irises. His pointed ears were mostly hidden under the mass of unruly hair except for the single gold hoop that dangled from the tip of his left ear.

He wore his usual clothes though they hung slightly from his frame. The black cloak lay forgotten on the chair behind him, revealing the tan skin with a tattoo of a dragon spread across his chest. His black pants would have fallen to the floor if it was not for the white sash around the waist that held them in place; the ends of the pants were tucked into a pair of shiny black boots.

"Is this all he asks for?" he asked, his deep voice low.

Kaguya nodded slightly before continuing to the others. Mukuro was normally thought of as a man since she now lacked all hair. She was a cyborg though because of a cruel Human. Her eyes were a piercing dirty brown that could figure out your intentions just by a glance. Her skin was pale and thought it hid the scars well, many were still seen if you looked for them.

Today she wore a cream colored skirt that brushed the floor with white flat footed shoes. Her skirt was made of a red silk, black flames dancing up the back. Her own black cloak lay forgotten beside Raizan's as she too looked over the conditions.

Yomi was the last ruler and mostly forgotten because he did not leave an impression. He was blind but between his slight muscles, fighting skills and his sixth sense, everyone feared to go against him. His hair was black and long almost like silk as it flowed down. His eyes remained closed though he inclined his head towards the parchment. His skin was pale though mostly hidden beneath layers of clothing.

He had six horns protruding precariously from his head. He had three ears on each side of his face, each ending in a refined point. The only thing he ever wore were silk robes of turquoise that he used to try and hide his form. His black cloak though laid on the floor instead of a chair.

"Ridiculous. I absolutely refuse to give up my section of the Makai. Nor will I become his slave," Mukuro continued with a slight accent. "We were born with the right to rule by the Gods. No one can take that away."

The other two nodded their agreement, turning to Kaguya.

"Great then, it's decided!" At the confused stares she received, she giggled, "The Makai remains ours."

//

KoEnma found his Father relaxing on a large boulder.

"Father, what are the conditions?"

King Yama laughed, "No need to worry. He will receive none of them from any of us. The Ningenkai and Makai have agreed with me."

"We still would like to know the terms, my lord," Kurama requested.

"None of them you would have liked." Yoshi stepped out form a crevice with ease, his hands in his pockets. "They wanted you to give up your children and wives. Also to give up your worlds to do with as he please and the like."

Yusuke growled, thinking of Keiko, "Damn Bastard thinks he can have what he wants. We really have to kill him now."

The others nodded, cut-off by King Yama, "You may deal with his underlings but he is mine to deal with."

Agreements went around as satisfied smiles took possession of the boys lips. Soon they would be men but before then they wanted one last victory as teenagers. One last victory over a god before they had to return to finish the school year.

//

Lord Hakkai paced the room, his feet shuffling across the white marble while he fiddled with his hands.

"Blast! I can't take it anymore!" He slammed his palms on the table, staring at Lady Nonomiko. "My Lady, once this battle is over, would you care to have dinner with me?"

Lord Inari laughed, nearly falling from his chair, "Oh, you really should go out with him. You two would get along famously."

Lady Nonomiko glared at Inari before turning to Hakkai, "I see no reason why I would unable to do so. I have but one request."

A charming smiled took control of the young god's face, "And that is?"

"It must be a candle lit dinner as your palace."

He chuckled, "As if I would have it any other way."

Making to kiss her hand, he froze when the thick doors began to open. All three stood, feeling the apprehension coursing through them. This would be it, the punishment Lord Koro would have to face.

"The counsel has spoken once more. Those that kill Koro will not be punished for such actions but no god's or goddess' are hereby allowed to be involved. Lord Koro from this day forth is no longer a god and now remains nameless. Such is his punishment."

The doors began to close only frozen as Inari spoke, "What of his power?"

"You know what to do, Lord Inari."

//

Koro glared at Jean, fire dancing in his eyes. He had yet to speak in the ten minutes Jean had been standing there.

"Vat is it? Vat 'as you in such a bad mood?"

If it was possible, he was sure steam would be pouring forth from the other man's ears as he heard the question.

"I will explain once Kikyana gets here," he whispered harshly.

Jean had no idea just who this Kikyana was but he hoped she would hurry. It had been days since he had last seen Sinamon and the need to see her had hit him hard.

"My Lord, you called," Kikyana spoke as she strolled into the room.

"They all said no!" He bellowed, his voice knocking rocks loose from the walls. "The Mother's, the Reikai, the Makai, the Ningenkai! They said no to a god!"

"If you do not stop zat, zen ve vill 'ave more to vorry about."

Koro took a deep breath, reminding himself he had to exercise control in front of his underlings.

"I made a small, miner request that would ensure their kingdoms, their worlds remained yet they refused." The silence stretched momentarily, "Would someone care to tell me why?"

"They more then likely believe that since the Detectives had been able to defeat Tamamo, you will be no different. Perhaps even easier."

Koro growled, "Jean, Take your men and find these children and kill them. Leave any god's to me. I have had enough."

Casting a glance at the god, Jean stormed form the room to find his two companions.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Spirit Detectives knew just as they had before, the fight with Koro could end with the loss of their own but they knew the price otherwise. If they did not defeat him, more would be lost to his cause, more than they were willing to pay.

"Alright. Well, I guess this is it," Yusuke fumbled for the perfect wording.

Kurama and Kuwabara set hands on his shoulder as if to calm him.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. We've done this before. And like before, we'll be fine." Kuwabara said, noticing the slight nods from the other two though they remained silent.

"Come on. I have my daughter to rescue," Kurama whispered, making his way down the corridor towards where he felt Kikiyo's power signature.

The others nodded, knowing as usual, but glad for the reminder, what was at stake. Not only Kurama's happiness but Hiei's and KoEnma's. The two best friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a secret smile. It was time they became heroes, not for the worlds or the people that did not know them but for themselves. It was time to prove their worth.

As expected, they separated their ways, knowing this was not the end of their life long companionship. Hiei lightly shook his head before following Kurama's path to find Sinamon. He needed to know she was all right, needed to feel her in his arms as if none of this had ever happened.

The only thing he had left truly was hope. Hope that nothing had changed between them or it would more than likely mean the loss of his happiness, his life. Without her, he had no one to make him go on, nothing to keep him in this world.

With a quick shake of his head, he cleared his thoughts. Now was not the time to think but the time to fight, the time to finish what needed to be dealt with.

//

The wintry landscape stretched out for as far as you could see but instead of the joy that the first snowfall normally brought, fear claimed the hearts of those that watched the ongoing blizzard. Fear that it would never end, fear that life would never be normal again.

People huddled together for warmth, lost in their own fear while drawing comfort from those around them. They pushed away their differences if only for the moments comfort it gave them.

'Will this ever end?'

That was one question that dominated the thoughts of those trying to hide from the cold, the snow. Thousands of people; Humans, Youkai, and Ferry Guides, they all asked themselves the same thing. None could find the answer but it gave them comfort to think someone was out fighting for them. For the first time, all creatures were level, were equal with the same soul-eating fear that plaqued their thoughts.

//

KoEnma stood beside his Father, his own fear bringing a light sheen of sweat to his hands. His fear did not reside on the well-being of those outside the cave but inside. His wife, his children, Father, friends; they all were endanger of losing their lives and more.

"Are we ready for this?" he questioned quietly to King Yama.

A large hand touched his shoulder, bringing his attention skyward, "Son, you were ready centuries ago."

They stood just outside the doors to Koro's chambers, the very doors that could hold their deaths. Yet in light of the moment, they smiled. It would begin and end just beyond the doors before them.

"Then let's get this done," KoEnma said, placing his hand on the thick wood before him.

With a rough shove, they opened, revealing Koro sitting high on his throne, relaxed as if nothing was to happen.

"Welcome King Yama, Prince KoEnma. I must say you're children are such beauties. A boy and a girl."

Both men remained silent, bottling their anger as if it was something they could deal with. It was their biggest weapon, the weapon of love that would be the downfall of Koro.

"We didn't come here to talk, Koro. We came to destroy you," KoEnma said, his fists glowing a deep blue as wings suddenly appeared from his back.

King Yama smiled down at the man beside him, seeing for the first time so much of his wife in their child. He had her spirit and soul in him that would protect him through everything but love.

"So it begins," Koro said, lightly rising from the throne elegantly.

//

Raphael stood, leaning casually on the cold stonewall, listening intently for the sound of approaching footsteps. Though they were light, he knew they were near. It was definitely, he told himself, one of the advantages of being a Vampire.

"Good day to thee," he said when the footsteps stopped just around the bend. "Thee have no use of hiding. I know where thee are. Come out, let's play."

He chuckled while watching the shadow step out of the dark shadows. It was easy to tell the man was a ninja. The power radiating from him brought a slight curve to the Vampire's lips.

"Hmph, I had wondered who…No, I should say what I would have to fight," Yoshi replied snidely while he pulled his long sword from his back.

"Ever fight a Vampire, Human?"

Yoshi shrugged, dropping to a fighting stance, "Couldn't tell ya. They never lasted long enough for me to find out."

The silence stretched between them as they both calculated the others weaknesses and strengths. Both were level when it came to reflexes but there was no other way to know of their strength.

"So shall I make the first move?" Raphael asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"By all means, do so."

//

Kurama rounded the bend to find Jason chained to the wall. He began to run past but froze when Jason moaned as if in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, stepping closer to the Human.

His eyelids fluttered opened, meeting Kurama's, "Please, let me go."

With a shake of his head, the Fox sighed, "I can't. I have something more important to take care of."

Though it took quite a bit of effort, he turned away from the man. As much as he wanted to help the man, his priorities rested with Kikiyo and his daughter.

Pain sliced through the back of his head as Jason hit him hard with the steel menacles.

"You should never turn your back on your opponent. Ain't ya never been taught that?"

Kurama shook his head, black spots dancing across his line of vision, "My opponents are never so weak they attack when my back to turned." He climbed slowly to his feet, "Then again, they fought with honor, something you lack."

Jason growled before lunging at Kurama who easily dodged, watching the young man fumble to keep his anger under control. The fight would be easily won if he kept his guard up and did not focus on his family minutes away from him.

"What? Can't attack your opponent neither?" Jason grumbled, fury distorting his face.

"I'm only waiting for you to recover somewhat. It is better to fight with a clear head then attack when blinded by fury."

As before, Jason barreled towards him without paying attention to the words given to him.

//

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze, staring at the figure before them in shock. Kikyana smiled slightly, her hand resting on the whip at her side.

"Surprised, Yusuke? What, you thought I would abandon my god because he became your enemy? How laughable," she spoke low and sarcastically.

"Go on ahead, Kuwabara. I'll take care of this. You find the other girls."

"But, Urameshi-."

"Go!" He shouted though his attention never swayed from Kikyana.

Grumbling, Kuwabara left, only casting a glance back to see Yusuke slowly approach his ex-girlfriend.

"Decided to go with the bad boys, huh?" he said lightly, anger boiling in his eyes.

Before the look would have brought her fear, but at that moment, it only served to make her happy.

"You could say that," she casually walked around him, "though that's more than I can say for you. By the way, how is Keikp?"

His fist clenched at his side though he made no move to hurt her.

"Kikyana. I don't understand. We were going to get married. Why did you leave like that? Why did you give up our life?!"

She shrugged, "Lord Koro called me to become his servant. As much fun as it is being good, evil is so much better. Now I get to be the one to hurt you."

He closed his eyes momentarily, catching a glimpse of her smiling face, "You want me to fight you?"

Her response was simply cracking the whip against the wall, waiting for his eyes to open and meet hers.

"You got it, pretty boy."

.

Jean paced the chamber calmly though frustrated. It was true he could easily take care of Sinamon's lover, but the more time the boy took, the more time he wasted away from her. Hiei though came flitting into the room, stopping as he sniffed the air. The Vampire could not control the smirk that claimed his lips. Sinamon's scent still clung to him along with the scent of her fear.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei approached the Lord slowly, "Where is she?"

"Ah, you speak of ze girl zat vas in ze room vith you? She is resting from ze evening vith me." He strolled casually around the room, casting his attention anywhere but the boy, "Quite ze spirit she 'as, vould you not agree?"

Hiei growled, pulling his katana from the scabbard at his side, "What did you do to her, you bastard?"

Jean lightly clicked his tongue, "Now, Now. Zere is no need for such vords. I only took vat vas rightfully mine from ze girl." He shrugged, refusing to turn his back to Hiei, "I, as you might put it, raped 'er. Quite pleasurable too."

"That's what I thought. Do you know how fucking hard I've worked to keep her from fearing men, from fearing their touch? You're not the first to rape her but you will be the last."

He circled Jean, his anger causing flames to lick at his heels, "She doesn't deserve this type of life. And you should have just stayed dead but at least I'll have the satisfaction of hurting you."

"Vhy do you say such zings? I love her, do you say zat?"

Hiei snarled, "I love her more than you could comprehend. She's my life, my soul. I don't need you to tell me otherwise."

Jean stared him in the eye and nodded, "You speak ze truth. Come, sit. Let us speak. I vill tell you vat I did if you tell me vhy you love her. Zen I vill take you to her and apologize. I never knew of such love ven I lived."

Hiei clenched his sword but knelt on the floor ready to attack if needed. Something though had changed in the way Jean held himself, looked at the room, his very expression. If he could last the talk then Sinamon would be back in his arms and would stay there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Yoshi felt the thin metal blade cut into the Vampire but did no true damage. Now he could see why not many survived a battle with the 'undead'. Raphael continued to smile, even when he felt the thick warm liquid flow down his arm.

"Is that the best thee can do?" he taunted, his fangs flashing momentarily.

Yoshi growled, clenching the hilt of his sword tighter as he examined Raphael's fighting stance. If it wasn't for the fact the man was so cocky, he would have gone straight past him.

"As far as I can see you're at a huge advantage," he lightly stepped to the right, watching Raphael. "So what to do?"

Smirking, Raphael shrugged, "Thee could give up, become my servant."

Yoshi chuckled, "And return to being imprisoned? I think not."

Shrugging, he spread his arms, "Then I shall have to kill thee."

The silence enveloped them, each sizing the other up as they circled the room slowly. To them, they were the only people in the world, the blood pulsing through their bodies Yoshi suddenly froze, studying him closely.

Something dawned on Yoshi, "You're Raphael. The infamous Demon king. Why'd you become a Vampire?"

Sighing, Raphael nodded, "Aye, I was. Mine love though was killed. Father betrayed her but I killed him. Losing her, I came to Jean and he gave mine strength back."

Someone shuffled in the corridor, both men looking up, poised to strike. The person hesitated slightly before stepping in.

"Raphael? Are you really him?" Kaguya asked, visibly shaking as she stared at him.

"What is this treachery?! Kaguya is dead!" he yelled enraged, his eyes glowing a deep silver as he glared from one to the other.

"No, Rap. Koro brought me back but you were gone." Kaguya opened the locket her Mother had given her, a golden ring falling into her palm. "I had to keep it pressed to my heart. That way I know you were there too."

Ignoring the fact tears now cascaded down her cheeks, she stared pleadingly into his eyes. The glow ebbed away, his eyes focusing on the ring as he brought his hand up, the light glinting off a matching gold band on his left middle finger.

"Mine gods. Kaguya, mine love. Thee are her."

He swept her up, Yoshi forgotten as the two hugged each other tightly. Watching them, he sighed. The fight would have been an experience but now Raphael had no reason to fight, to be angry.

"Kaguya, do no leave me, I pray," he requested, brushing her hair back.

Smiling, she wiped her tears away, "As if I could."

Slipping the ring onto her own middle finger, she kissed him. Lightly pressing her lips to his, she felt the extraordinary pull, the bond that was forged between them.

.

Kikiyo held Keinomi tightly to her, glaring as the noise outside their room continued. Ayame sat beside her, soothing Sachiko while Senoki glared at the door. He was already showing signs of the future king he would be. His eyes were golden brown like his Father's though when he calmed they returned to sapphires. His skin was naturally light tan even though he had seen no sun. Wisps of light brown could be seen growing on his head.

Sachiko was slightly different to her brother. Her hair was longer, the edges of the dirty blonde wisps brushing her forehead. Her eyes remained a light sky blue, a little lighter than her Mother's. She also possessed the light tan skin that should have been shocking.

The racket outside quieted for a moment, "Do you think they're here to rescue us?"

Kikiyo shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps."

Smiling down at her daughter, she smiled to herself. She could only hope it was Kurama fighting to save them, to see his daughter. She couldn't be sure of how much longer she would be able to survive without him.

"Kikiyo! Ayame!" Kuwabara's voice echoed through the stone door. "Don't worry! The great Kazuma Kuwabara will save you!"

Stifling the laugh they both felt bubble up, they smiled broadly. If Kuwabara was here, that meant both their husbands were there to save them.

"Do you hear that, 'Nomi? Daddy's coming to get us," Kikiyo coed as he daughter smiled slightly.

//

Yusuke glared at Kikyana, his hands glowing slightly as he watched her circle him.

"Oh, come now, Yusuke. Are you truly that angered that I left you?" She asked, smirking, "I mean, you found the love of your life, your soul mate. After stealing mine!"

Flicking the whip violently, she moved slowly around the room. Her eyes seemed to shoot flames at him in her anger. Yusuke, however, ignored it, trying desperately not to strike out in anger though he could feel his control failing him quickly.

"That's what this is all about? The fact I did my job? A job I would rather not have?" he questioned.

Growling, she hit him roughly with the thin leather tip of the whip. She could hardly stand being in the same room as her ex-fiancé. Even so, she knew if she could defeat Koro's worst enemy she could have her wish granted. Then it was only time before she was appointed a goddess, the position that was rightfully hers.

"Going to try and stop me, Detective? You seem so good at it so far."

"Kikyana, do you really want me to hurt you? To show you why I'm going to be ruler of a part of the Makai?" he sighed as he asked her, his eyes seeming to show a tiredness he had not had before.

Ignoring it, she nodded, "Bring it. You haven't even taken one punch at me. Have I scared you that much with my lil' ol' whip?"

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, watching all the memories he had made with Kikyana slip away. The first time they met, their first kiss, his proposal. All if it was a lie, a lie that had become impossible to live with.

Opening his eyes, they seemed dead to the world, "Then let's get this over with."

He surprised himself when her smile faltered. Before it might have stopped him but now he couldn't care. She had betrayed him and now it was his job to protect those he loved, those who needed him. She had given him the strength to defeat Tamamo and now it was Keiko that would bring him through this.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Kikyana. You're the one who brought this on yourself," he responded.

"You've changed, haven't you?" she whispered as she studied him.

Shrugging, he flew at her, grabbing the end of the whip as if to violently rip it from her hands, "You should know."

Twisting her arm behind her back, he lightened his hold when she yelped in pain.

"Why don't you explain Koro's plan for turning the worlds into tundras?"

Gasping, she sighed, "He wants to prove he can have anything he wants no matter who he has to go through to get it. Right now he wants all the worlds to be his which means all the weaklings are going to die."

Twisting harder, he growled, "So how do you stop him?"

Grinding her teeth together, she answered, "He can't be stopped. Not while he's alive anyway."

Running this over, he nodded, "So he has to be killed? Then this all depends on KoEnma and Yama."

"You think they can do it?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

Tying her hands behind her back, he shrugged, "KoEnma's wife and children were kidnapped, do you think Koro's going to live through this?"

She froze, realizing the mistake she had made in leaving those that truly cared about her. If it was true, by now she couldn't fix it. The mistake she had made would now corrupt the future she had so carefully built. Watching Yusuke walk towards the door Kuwabara had left a while before hurt more than she realized it would.

"Yusuke-," she called out, hopeful when he stopped. "I'm sorry. I let Koro make me think you'd only continue to leave me. Please, Yusuke-."

"Just shut up!" Turning towards her, his eyes pits of fire as he glared at her, "Do you think I'm an idiot?! You never loved me, not like I needed, not like I wanted!"

Sighing, he turned, pausing just outside the door, "Besides, no matter what you say, I know now Keiko was always the one I loved deep down."

Kikyana watched him leave, falling to her knees as she watched the one person who could have made her happy walk out of her life forever.

//

Jean walked through the halls, the corridors deep within Koro's domain. Hiei followed but kept his distance when it came down to it. Jean would never catch him unaware. They had begun to speak but disturbances had brought to the decision to leave. It seemed odd to Hiei that he had agreed to talk instead of killing the man who had hurt Sinamon.

"Alright, Jean. Talk," he commanded easily.

"You vish to know vat I did to your friend? She made no movement to stop me so I did not. Her eyes zough vere vierd. She seemed lost as it vere," he said as he scanned the room.

Hiei stared at him, "So you raped her and expected what?"

Jean smirked, "No vomen can resist a Vampire. Ve 'ave ze powver of seduction."

Hiei took a deep breath, surprised by just how hard it was to control his temper when it came to the idea of another touching Sinamon. Ignoring the fact that Jean seemed to love the fact he was easily angered, he walked towards the door.

"Fine."

A hand stopped him, his eyes flashing as he turned to the other man, "You'ave not told me vhy you love 'er."

Stepping back, Hiei sneered, "Who said I did."

//

Kurama pressed his hand to his shoulder, trying to desperately to ignore the pain being shot brought to him. Jason stood near him, chuckling slightly at Kurama's obvious pain.

"What's wrong with ya? Too scared ta' fight me now?"

Kurama closed his eyes, waiting for the pain he knew all too well death brought. Jason's scream suddenly rang through his ears, the growling of two animals accompanying him. His eyes flew open, staring shocked as the two white wolves attacked the Human mercilessly.

"Why I outta!" Jason yelled as he violently tried to fight off one of the wolves.

Being a Kitsune helped Kurama understand the one more viciously attacking was the female, her blue eyes alert and intelligent. The other wolf, a male with green eyes, watched protectively from the side when Jason hit the female roughly, pulling his pistol on her. Kurama wasn't surprised when the male attacked. He went directly for the throat of his enemy, his teeth sinking in deeply into the side of his throat.

Screaming, Jason tried desperately to hold the wolf at bay. Struggling with the decision to help him or find Kikiyo, he sighed. It was obvious though he had no choice when the female turned her attention to him. With a growl, she conveyed that he should leave. Stumbling to his feet, he hurried from the room, hoping Kikiyo was near.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Sinamon's eyes shot open, scanning the room around her. The voice, his voice echoed around her even though no one was there.

"Where are you? Why won't you just leave me alone?" she whispered.

The silence engulfed her once more, her eyes till scanning the room around her.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be easier to communicate this way," the voice spoke again. "If you want, I'll show myself to you."

A mist formed at the door, seeming to solidify in front of her into a man in all black. Gasping, she gazed up deeply into his eyes.

"How can this be?"

A smiled curved his lips, the first she had ever seen, "I should explain. I am Hiei, only from the future."

At her laugh, he stopped to stare at her, "I think that's the most you've ever said to me in a long time."

Kneeling before her, he brushed her hair from her face, "I'm going through a tough time. I've never cared for anyone openly so you must give me sometime."

Nodding, she almost gave into the urge to kiss him, "Why are you here then?"

Standing once more, he paced slightly before her, "Jean." He paused a moment, "If you do not get out of this room and keep…Hiei from killing him, it could be the end of me, of us."

Freezing, she stared at him, "But what Jean did to me…"

He crushed her to him, kissing her forehead lightly, "He can never take you from me. I love you because of the fact no matter what happens, you're the strongest person I know."

Smiling slightly, she nodded, "So does this mean I have to kill him?"

"No, you don't _have_ to. In fact, it would be better if you didn't but you could."

Walking with her, his arm secure around her waist, he lightly touched his hand to the stone wall before him. As it disappeared, he stepped through with her.

"Whatever you choose to do, I will be with you. I always have. Just remember the dungeons on Jantu or the death of your parents."

Sighing, she nodded, "I guess I should find him before it's too late."

Pressing his lips to hers, he began to disappear, "Remember to protect him. He needs it more than he let's you know."

Nodding, she watched him disappear into the mist before her eyes. It seemed as if it had all been a dream except the fact she now stood outside the room that had been her cell for days.

//

Jean shook his head, moving his hand lightly to close the exit Hiei was moving towards, "I do not zink you vill be leaving 'ere yet," he stated lamely, walking towards him. "You are unable to admit you love for Sinamon and I 'ave enough for 'er. Now you must die."

Drawing his katana, Hiei stared at him, not letting shock show on his face, "Hn."

They circled each other slowly, both seeming to watch for the others technique. The only sound around them was the echo of their footsteps, the sound of their breathing. Neither feared the other, it seemed they were both willing to accept their fate.

"Don't touch him!"

They froze, looking over to where Sinamon stood, a katana clenched in her hand.

"Back away from him, Hiei. I'm going to kill him."

Stepping towards her, he watched her eyes flash to his. Somehow he knew she had to do this, had to prove that Jean had no control over her whatsoever. Nodding, he stepped away, sheathing his sword to give her the room she would need to defeat the person that had hurt her. Once he stepped through the arch, it seemed he disappeared to Sinamon.

"Vell, vhat do you plan on doing now, love?" Jean asked, staring at her.

Looking down at the sword, she seemed unsure of herself, "I'm going to…I'm going to." Lifting her eyes to his, they narrowed threateningly, "I'm going to kill you before you can hurt someone else."

Sighing, he smirked confidently, "If you believe so, zen try."

She nodded, sheathing the sword before crouching down on the floor. Her eyes were narrow and cold, baring deeply into Jean's. The fear she had felt still ran through her veins but now she let the truth that she had to save Hiei calm it. She couldn't glance back at Hiei, it would make him realize who she was doing this for.

Taking in a deep breath, she flew at Jean, flames dancing over her hand. She shoved it roughly into his gut, hearing the grunt of pain as the flesh began to brun beneath her hand. Feeling it seem to melt, the distinct smell it gave off should have disgusted her but somehow gave her a strange sense of satisfaction. He didn't move, only stared down at her with sad, lonely eyes. She tried not to think of them but his eyes remained in her head always.

"Do you zink zis vill hurt me?" Jean questioned, desperately trying not to reach out and touch her.

Ignoring that, she stepped back, "Then I have no other choice." She withdrew her sword, staring into his eyes, "Have you even desired to be free from the life of the Vampire?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, "I 'ave, yes. Zen I would be able to feel. Pain, love, feel ze touch of anozers 'and on mine. But now I know zat is not ze truz." Kneeling before her, his eyes glared into hers, "Please, my love, kill me so zat I may know vhat it is you all feel." Reaching up, he wiped a tear from her cheek, "I vish to cry as you do."

She tried desperately not to cry but she felt such pity for the man before her. He had lost everything and was unable to escape into another life. Nodding to him, she lined up the sword with his neck, never once taking her eyes from his.

"Go on to the Reikai, once it is free. I will personally make sure you get reincarnated."

She wouldn't let him see her hesitation, her weakness. He feared the future of his soul and she had to be strong for him. With one clean swipe, she severed his head from his body, the torso falling limp before her. A strong wind filled the air, swirling around her as if his soul was being set free from its casing. Dropping the sword to the ground, she sighed as she felt the happiness Jean had finally found.

Turning slightly towards Hiei, she shivered. Meeting his eyes, she suddenly began to collapse, Hiei quickly catching her. He cradled her to him, wishing more than anything he could have saved her from the fate she had had to endure.

"Rest, I'm here."

He stood, her head cradled to his shoulder as he carried her out. A light chuckle followed them out, the Hiei from the future glad that they had finally found a way to work together. At least their future had taken a step in the right direction.

//

Lord Koro smiled to himself, hefting his battle axe high over his head before crashing it violently into the mallet King Yama wielded. KoEnma stood clear upon his Father's orders, watching the fight without interfering. His Father wanted desperately to be the one to destroy Koro if he could.

"Do you truly think I am this weak, Yama? I, who was appointed god of all gods before even you were King of the Reikai? You are the pathetic one."

Yama chuckled, "You still dislike the fact that Jatosi chose me over you. Have a look at our son."

Both cast their eyes upon KoEnma, one glaring, the other proud as he stared at him. Pushing off, they prepared to attack once more, affectively dodging the blows the others made. Panting slightly, both refused to let their guard down so the other could strike.

"Come now, Yama, this fight is pointless. We both know it is not you that could defeat me no matter how you try," Koro spoke quietly, his voice echoing across the bare room, "only your son can do so…No, he should have been my son."

Yama shook his head, wielding his mallet once more, "KoEnma is my son and if anything, the best thing ever to come into my life."

Knowing then what his father was going to do, KoEnma reached out, "Father, please don't. You can't do this."

Yama smiled to his son, "Do us proud."

Brandishing his mallet, he struck hard, throwing all he had at Koro though knowing it would not be enough. Smiling, he felt the battle axe dig deep into his flesh. This was all he could do, all he knew to do to save the people he pretended not to care about. It was funny how Humans believed the most important scenes in your life flash before your eyes before you died. Yet he could only find one thing that he could remember.

**~Flashback~**

Sitting nervously, he listened to Jatosi's cries, hoping soon it would be over. He didn't think he could take her screams much longer. Each one tore his heart apart but he couldn't stop the natural process of childbirth. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. Silence engulfed him, drawing his thoughts away from the future he could have with her. They had already discussed what would happen if the child was either boy or girl. Either way, they would raise them to be strong.

"King Yama? You can see them now," a young Ferry-Guide said.

He jumped to his feet, hurrying down the hall to find his new family. He had easily reverted to being the size of a regular Human instead of showing his giant side. Pushing open the door to her bedroom, he smiled as the candlelight flickered around him. Staring at the bed, he saw Jatosi cuddling his child to her.

Her eyes, a light brown, stared almost in awe at the babe that slept against her. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, giving the light tan a shine of beauty. Her hair was a chestnut brown, mostly pulled back to the nape of her neck, leaving small curly tendrils plastered to her forehead.

"Love, isn't he beautiful? My own little Prince," she whispered, smoothing back the wisps of hair upon his head.

Yama sat beside her, staring at the small child in shock. Something he had helped create could be so small at the beginning of life?

"What do you wish him to be named?" he whispered.

Smiling up, she laughed lightly, "I get to choose? Then he should be named KoEnma. A handsome name for my Princeling."

Kissing her forehead, he found he couldn't disagree. Besides, she had chosen the name, that meant he couldn't help but love it. Watching the babe slowly gaze around, he couldn't help but notice how much he resembled his mother.

"He has your eyes," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. "You both should rest. Tomorrow we'll present him to the others."

Nodding, she grabbed his hand, "You must hold him before we sleep."

Pulling back, he felt the sudden fear of hurting his son, the sudden fear the child might cry when he took him in his arms. Yet Jatosi continued to stare at him patiently, seeming to understand what it was he feared. Finally, he cradled the boy in his arms, smiling when the child clung tightly to his shirt. Hearing his wife's beautiful laughter, he joined in.

Watching the boy in his arms, he knew this was the purpose of living. Holding your newborn child in your arms was the one thing that could get your blood flowing. The thought that he could be this child's Father was enough to make him smile.

"You'll grow up strong, my Little One. I'll make sure of it." Glancing at Jatosi, "I'm your Father. And I'll always be there for you."

Smiling at his wife, he curled up beside her to let them all sleep.

**Flashback**

Looking to his son, he knew he had grown to be all he could. He had become the strong handsome king he knew he would be. Smiling, he sank back against the wall, hoping Jatosi would be with him soon. She lived only a day after KoEnma's birth before she was overcome with illness. He had lost her before he could experience true happiness. Smiling sadly, he watched his son reach out to him once more.

Closing his eyes, he let the darkness surround him, let death fly him away on the wings of the dawn. Smiling, he watched Jatosi stand, the wind whipping past her as she let him pull her to him.

"Welcome home, my love. This is our world."

.

Kurama rushed through the corridors, finding the wall blown out by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Sighing, he stepped up, freezing as his eyes landed on Kikiyo, the small child held tightly to her. Yusuke stood beside her, grinning broadly at him while Kuwabara held one of Ayame's children.

"Congratulations. You've got a beautiful baby girl," Yusuke said, his smile broadening as Kurama remained frozen in place.

Shakily walking forward, Kurama knelt beside the woman that held his daughter, the two women that ruled his world.

"Keinomi?" he whispered, lightly touching his daughter's head.

"Oh, Kurama!" Kikiyo said as she threw herself into his arms.

Before he could realize what she had done, he had Keinomi pressed to him, his arms holding her to him. Smiling, he could feel the tears brim his eyes as the golden-green orbs met his with such innocence, such intelligence.

"Hey sweetie. I'm your daddy," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She cooed, lightly grabbing hold of the tendrils that fell before his ears. Grabbing Kikiyo's hand, he couldn't keep from grinning. He had created life, a child. Someone would one day love her as he did and he could only hope she would be happy.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, finding it suddenly impossible to take his eyes from his child.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive a single protest. Everyone wanted to rest and just be with the one they loved. Even Ayame.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hiei leaned Sinamon on the wall, drawing his sword as the sound of footsteps drew closer. He knelt, ready to strike if the time came.

"Relax Hiei, it's us," Kurama said quietly, his grin never dying as he walked. "Isn't she the cutest?"

Hiei scoffed, turning back to pick Sinamon up. He heard Kikiyo make to ask something but Kurama silenced her with a single look. The others went on, surprised to find Yoshi waiting by the entrance of the cave. The snow still fell outside, the cold staying from within the cavern.

"It should stop when he's dead," Yusuke whispered.

Hiei stayed back, not trusting Yoshi to be near Sinamon. Surprisingly enough, Yoshi seemed to ignore them, his gaze staring out into the white of the world. The two wolves slowly crept up, joining the group as they waited patiently.

"What's with the dogs?" Kuwabara asked, still cuddling to Senoki.

With a sound of a scoff, the female wolf stepped forward. Her body seemed to shimmer around the edges. Where she had been standing now stood a young woman around the age of 17. She lightly patted the other wolf's head, stepping up to the others.

"We saved your friend so be nice."

Her hair was short, pixie cut. The blonde highlighted with light brown that seemed like silk to the touch. Her eyes were a light forest green, staring out into the blizzard as if it were nothing. Her skin was a pale tan, slightly colored but not nearly enough to some. She stood to be 5'5 with a leanly muscled figure of a dancer.

Her cloak was white as the icy snow that fell just beyond, it fell to the floor of the cave. It was held close by a wolf's head. Her outfit was also white, the sleeves reaching to her wrists while the outfit was missing the legs, stopping just where the thigh and torso met. Her shoes were white as well, cutting off halfway up the calf though it clung tightly.

"Alright, well. Who are you exactly?" Yusuke asked, turning his attention towards her.

"My name is Alisee and this is Draco."

It seemed rather obvious that she didn't want to make conversation but Yusuke couldn't help but grin.

"I'm Yusuke, this is Kurama and Kikiyo with their daughter, Keinomi. And Kuwabara, Hiei and Sinamon, Ayame, Sachiko and Senoki. Then that's Yoshi," he said, introducing each person in the room.

Some nodded, though there was no smiles exchanged. Everyone could feel the anxiety of possibly losing all the worlds, they knew it was a time to be silent and wait.

//

Sinamon relaxed, sitting on the seat by the window that looked out into space. Lord Inari was with the Celestial Council and who knew how much longer he would be. She could see the Ningenkai, the icy tundra's and frozen oceans staring up at her.

"How did you get here, child?" Lord Inari's voice echoed to her from across the room.

Glancing up, she placed her hand in front of her face, staring at him through it, "I'm not really here."

Smiling, he sat beside her, his own gaze fixed on the sphere before them. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Tell me what it is. You never come here unless you have a problem. I'll help with what I can," he whispered, leaning in to her.

She continued to stare out the window, "Hiei and I. I think there's going to be a break."

She seemed to shiver. Turning to him, she hugged him tightly, letting the tears fall down her face even though she truly wasn't there. She felt him lift her into his arms, holding her to him as she cried. He knew that the two in question may think they weren't meant to be but he and any god or goddess could see the love they shared.

"Kunanai, do you truly believe so? Do you believe that he does not love you or loves another?"

Staring at him, she nodded then shook her head, "I don't know. I thought so. He'd been acting like I didn't exist, like I don't matter anymore."

Nodding, he kissed her forehead, "Child, trust an old man. You two have more than you know. Deep inside."

Wiping her cheeks, she pulled back from him, "I guess I should be getting back."

Agreeing, he watched her shimmer away in his arms. He wished she could see what everyone else saw when they looked at the two. It was obvious that they were meant to be but once again they didn't see it.

//

KoEnma held his Father's hand tightly in his, staring blankly ahead with his wings framing him. He gave the impression that he was the last of the Fallen Angels.

"You stole my Father," he spoke dully, his eyes glaring up at Koro from the floor.

He could feel the energy his Father had once possessed flowing through him. Combining their energies had to be the answer to defeating Koro. Standing slowly, he raised his hands, the light blue energy dancing across his palms. Clenching his fists, two flaming swords crackled in his grasp.

"If you think you're going to beat me now, you had better be ready to die."

The anger in KoEnma's eyes seemed to shake Koro but he tried hiding it, lifting his mallet high. He didn't trust his own voice but rather decided to let KoEnma attack first. Spreading his wings, he felt himself lift from the ground. He couldn't resist the urge to cry out in frustration. His swords connected in a flash of sparks, each wrestling for the upper hand. Releasing one of his swords, KoEnma punched Koro roughly in the jaw, smiling as Koro stumbled back.

Wiping the blood from his lip, Koro stared at it in disbelief, in horror. Being an Immortal, he never died nor could he bleed. Yet the proof was on his hand, the red glistening, glaring up at him.

"So, it looks like you are Human," KoEnma stated, grinning at his opponent.

He spread his wings once more, crouching slightly to gain wind speed. He held his sword level, propelling himself forward to attack his worst enemy. Koro, realizing that KoEnma was being serious, concentrated on his enemy. Feeling the wind whip past him, he threw out his axe, making to block when he connected with air. His eyes widened as he looked down to see KoEnma smirking up at him.

"Don't count me out," he whispered, thrusting the sword deeply into Koro's stomach.

Pulling back, Koro stumbled away, his hand clutched against his stomach. The blood poured over his hand, drenching down the front of his shirt. He was too shocked by the pain, by the feeling of the warm blood flowing down his body. Staring at KoEnma, he couldn't help but choke out a laugh, choking on his own blood as well.

"You…killed me."

"You killed my family," KoEnma spoke, his eyes never leaving Koro's, both surprised at the skill he had shown.

Koro slid to the floor, shivering as death, as darkness closed in on him. He didn't know what it was he had done to deserve such a thing but it was enough to have him killed. The last thing he saw was KoEnma, his golden eyes glaring with such hate.

//

Keiko placed her hand lightly on the glass of the window, hoping she would hear Yusuke's voice. Watching closely, she sat up straight. The snow ceased falling, it even began disappearing from the ground before her. She knew it was good but she couldn't tell if it meant Yusuke was coming home though. A knocking at her door, Yusuke's door, drew her attention.

"Yes?"

Han rushed in, obviously happy, "You see it too? Good. Everyone's coming back. Well, except King Yama."

Her eyes grew sad, staring out as the grass began showing again. She understood then, the smile spreading across her face. Grabbing Han's hands, she couldn't hold back the giggle.

"Let's go and wait for them to return!"

Smiling herself, she allowed the Human to lead her from the palace. She could remember a time when she would do the same for Spyk. Even after they were married she would still do so. Seeing Humans like this, it reminded her of how thankful she was to have such a family, such a group to call home.

//

Yusuke's head shot up when he gazed outside. He was put on watch while the others rested. They couldn't be sure as to how long they would be here or if they would have to return to kill Koro. He trusted KoEnma to complete the task at hand but that didn't mean it wasn't a possibility. He sighed, a smile crossing his face. Yet the proof was before him. A warm breeze blew in to caress his face, the bitter cold of snow forgotten and disappearing.

"Hey guys! You might want to wake up. Were going home," he said, lifting Senoki into the air to cuddle him. "Let's go find your dad."

Senoki smiled broadly, reaching up as he stretched in his arms. The others slowly awoke, each standing with a smile when they heard the birds, smelled the floral aromas.

Ayame was the first to see him, "KoEnma!"

They watched her hurry to his side in worry, quickly passing Sachiko to Kuwabara. Hugging him tightly, she sighed when he kissed her, the tears silently falling down his cheeks. She understood, they all did. They had felt the instant that King Yama had died and that was how they knew KoEnma would save the worlds.

"How are they?" he whispered, quickly wiping the tears from his face as he looked over her shoulder at the group.

The only one who wasn't awake was Sinamon, her body held in Hiei's arms. She looked so young, so vulnerable but he knew the truth. He smiled when his eyes landed on the children in the three others arms. It seemed hard to believe these people were teenagers, at least when you looked in their eyes. He reached out, lightly brushing his hand over his children, counting their ten fingers and toes.

"They're perfect."

The others nodded, smiling at their new king, "Yeah, and King Yama would have been proud."

Nodding in return, he never took his eyes off his children, "Come, let's go home."

At that moment, a portal opened before them, most laughing at the irony of it. It was their symbol, the proof that the war was over. As they stepped through, they knew this was what would give them happiness, would give them the will to continue fighting.

On the other side of the portal, they were nearly shocked at the number of creatures, Youkai, and Hanyou's alike, that awaited their return. The applause was thunderous, echoing throughout the Palace's courtyard. Keiko rushed forward, stopping short of Yusuke. He had already given Senoki back to KoEnma and smiled at her.

"Hey there."

"Hi," she said back, almost sheepishly.

Yusuke though couldn't stand it. He grabbed her, kissing her passionately in front of everyone. They cheered loudly, Keiko turning slightly red. No one seemed to notice Hiei walk away, Sinamon held tightly to him. No one moved to stop him, they all knew he needed time to think things over. Taking the others into the castle, KoEnma smiled at them.

"Rest. Tomorrow the ceremony will take place. Then you'll all return home," he spoke simply.

//

Hiei laid Sinamon on his bed, glad to be home, glad to feel the environment he had grown to actually feel comfortable in. Covering her up, he stared down at her, still slightly confused. She was one of the strongest people he knew yet she always seemed so vulnerable, so angelic in her sleep or when she was unconscious. It was almost as if in battle he completely forgot how old she was, where she came from.

"I can't lose you," he whispered, lightly touching her hand.

He wanted her to wake up, to smile, to laugh. Anything really as long as she wasn't unconscious, wasn't just lying there. The only movement was the rise and fall of her chest, the slight twitch of a finger. He brushed his lips lightly over her forehead.

"Come back."

Brushing her hair lightly, he turned to leave, pausing at the door to gaze back at her. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. His duties to Mukuro had to be brought forth. Turning to leave, he glanced down at Styl.

"Keep an eye on her. I need to be informed as soon as she awakes."

Nodding, Styl bowed low, waiting until he left to scurry into the room where Sinamon slept.

.

Alisee sat outside the palace, Draco curled up beside her. She watched patiently it seemed, her gaze on the night sky as the full moon slowly moved across the sky. Her friend, Rain was to meet her, more then likely angry she had missed the fight. Twigs broke behind her, Draco jumping up to growl viciously.

A man crouched before her, his ice blue eyes staring, slightly shocked at her. His hair was outrageously spiked in a blood red sheen. His skin was lightly tan and the muscles, a slight build, seemed to ripple as he made to stand. She was slightly surprised he stood 6'5. His ears showed his demonic heritage as they were pointed.

He wore clothes that were dirty and smelled putridly of dungeons. His pants were baggy and black, contrasting with the silver chain that fell partially from the right knee pocket. His shirt was a white muscle shirt though hidden beneath a black leather jacket.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked gruffly.

She turned away, finding it better to ignore him. Draco made to lay back down, freezing as he looked the other way, his ears perked.

"Hey Draco, relax. It's just me," Rain's voice called as she stepped through the darkness.

She smiled slightly at Alisee, the anger still coloring her eyes. The sky blue seemed darker, almost smoldering. Her long black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, bangs falling into her face as she moved. Her skin was a creamy tan and leanly muscled as she kept to eye level with Draco. She was a Hanyou and looked to be Human.

She had a punk style about her clothes and her attitude really. She wore a black tube top, leather straps wrapping tightly around her shirt sparadically. Her skirt was also black, reaching to her mid thigh. Fishnet stockings finished the look. On her back, the head peeking over the top of her shirt, was a Dragon tattoo in midnight blue. Hanging from her ears were earrings, the silver glinting in the moonlight. The last bit of jewelry she wore were chain bracelets and a beautiful necklace with a large ruby stone hanging on the middle.

"Sorry, I missed the fight. The snow kept me from it," Rain said, suddenly turning her eyes to the newest person. "Whose he?"

Smiling, Alisee looked at him, "His name's Yunsung."

Rain chuckled at Yunsung's look of disbelief. It was obvious that he hadn't expected for either to know his name.

"When's the ceremony taking place?" Rain asked, suddenly quiet and withdrawn.

Alisee and Rain had been King Yama's most trusted. They were the ones who found his enemies, who kept him safe so the Reikai could continue existing. Without a king, the Reikai would slowly fade from existence, leaving the worlds to keep themselves safe.

"Tomorrow. KoEnma's fully capable of ruling but we will have to tell him of our position," Alisee answered.

Nodding, Rain stood, glancing at Yunsung, "Then I'll be back in the morning. See ya…Both, I guess."

Disappearing once more, Alisee sighed. They would now be known. King Yama had been the only one who knew of them before but now the king and the Spirit Detectives would know. Watching Draco curl up to her, she couldn't help but relax.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

KoEnma stood before the kingdom, trying desperately to stay calm. He had always been the Princeling but now he was going to be king. Just the thought of never seeing his Father again almost was enough to keep him from accepting the position but he knew it was his duty.

"Prince KoEnma, I have been given the positon by all to ask you. Will you make the best decision for the Reikai in all decisions you make? Will you sacrifice yourself in order to save your people?"

Clearing his throat, KoEnma answered, "Yes, I will do what I believe will be the best for my people."

Turning to the crowd, the man raised his hands, "Do we accept him?"

The cheering was defeaning as the crowd scream in applause. KoEnma remained straight faced, his eyes casually glancing at the others, all except Sinamon. Even Hiei had made a point in showing. The man turned back, smiling broadly.

"It seems you are our new king. Lord KoEnma," reaching up, he placed the crown of gold on his head, the crowd cheering continued.

Raising his hands, he signaled for silence, "My people. My Father died protecting us. All of us. Today may be a day of rejoicing but let us remember him. Without that, he was nothing."

The crowd sombered slightly, their gazes stuck on him.

Quickly he smiled, "Now as is custom, I'd like you to welcome my wife, Ayame and your future rulers, Senoki and Sachiko!"

Thunderous applause once more filled the air as Ayame entered carrying the two children. Waving to the crowd, KoEnma picked up Sachiko, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Tonight is the feast, darling. We should get ready," Ayame whispered lightly.

Nodding the man dismissed the crowds, George coming up to KoEnma.

"My Lord, two people wish to speak to you. It concerns your Father."

It seemed no matter where he went, the past would always be there. Turning back to Ayame, he let her take the children while he returned to business.

//

Alisee and Rain sat in KoEnma's office, Draco sitting protectively close to Alisee's chair. They knew in only minutes KoEnma would enter and they would have to explain themselves but until then, they let the silence pass between them.

KoEnma entered moments later, his stride pausing as he recognized Alisee, "Is there something I missed?"

Smiling to him, Alisee shrugged, "You didn't wonder why I was at the cavern yesterday? Most would."

"You saved one of his Detectives, why would he worry," Rain said, her arms crossed her chest.

Laughing lightly, Alisee stood, "Don't mind her, she's just angry she missed the fight. By the way, I'm Alisee, this is Draco and that is Rain."

Nodding, he motioned for them to sit, "Tell me what it is that you need to speak with me about?"

Glancing to Rain, Alisee decided she had better explain it, "You see, KoEnma, King Yama had assigned us to stopping Koro. We infiltrated his subordinates. In other words, we were spies for him."

KoEnma seemed to understand, nodding as he smiled, "Don't worry. With the work you two did, you will be able to keep your positions. Though I might add a few others to your unit."

"Actually, sir, I have someone in mind. Her name's Leena. Right now though she's working on another mission," Rain stated shrugging.

"Have her come in as soon as she can. Until then, I have people to see," KoEnma said, standing to leave.

He had people to see but mostly his wife and children needed him. It was easy to see if he wanted to be a good Father, he'd need to be there, to help raise them. Watching the two leave, he had to admit life would be easier once he was able to agree with the people of the Reikai. Who knew, maybe he would be a good king.

//

Han cuddled to Keinomi, Niri sitting beside her as they watched. Keinomi could easily possess Kurama's intelligence but Kikiyo's beauty. For her though, she couldn't get enough of the little girl. Even if she was abnormally quiet, she seemed to understand everything around her.

"Oh, Kikiyo! She's so cute!"

Everyone in the room laughed at Han's outburst. It felt great to be home, to be with everyone within the castle. They knew it wouldn't last but it was worth the memories to be with them. KoEnma came in, joining Ayame as he picked up both his kids, unsure of which he wanted to hold. Spyk grabbed Niri up, walking over to the other guys in the corner.

"May I borrow Keinomi?" Kurama asked, his smile never dimming.

Handing her back to him, she watched him join the group of guys in the corner. They seemed to each be examining the others children. Yusuke couldn't help but wish suddenly to be a Father. That was only if he could find the woman he could spend forever with.

Keiko smiled at the boys, sitting with the other girls as she watched them, "You all have such perfect families."

Smiling, they giggled as they watched them "Yusuke's a great guy too, you know."

She blushed, but had to nod. She had always known that. Watching him hold Senoki, the gleam in his eyes as the child giggled, she knew it. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, and his, if possible. Something inside her though told her she would never be able to compete with what Kikyana had been to him.

Smiling still, she left the room without a glance. She didn't want to bring down the mood because she couldn't stand to be without Yusuke.

"Hey! Keiko! Wait up!" Yusuke yelled, jogging up to her. "Why'd you leave?"

She shrugged, her smile fake as she looked at the corridor before her, "I think I should be getting home. I have school and stuff."

Freezing, Yusuke grabbed her hand, "What's really wrong? You can't lie to me."

The tears began falling before she realized it, "I love you. That's the problem."

He winced as if he had been punched, "I don't understand. What's so bad about loving me?"

Trying to control herself, she sighed, "It's just that. I know I can't be to you what Kikyana was. I mean, you're not even Human."

He dropped his hold on her, "Yeah, I guess. I'll…see ya later."

He made to leave her, stopping at the door, "I guess I just thought you could love me regardless of what I was."

"Yusuke! Please-."

"No, Keiko, I get it. I'll have somebody take you home."

She fell to the floor, her eyes closed as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. The sobs come unheeded, drawing Yusuke and the others to the hall. He ignored them, kneeling in front of her.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To be without me?" he asked.

Shaking her head violently, she pulled away from him, "I only wanted you to love me. But I know you love Kikyana so it's pointless!"

Suddenly understanding, he gently pulled her to her feet, "Listen, Kei, Kikyana is in the dungeons. Even if I had still loved her, I couldn't keep it up after she tried to kill me. You gave me something she couldn't. You're the one that made me feel whole, feel special. I fucking love you!"

Kissing her passionately, he pulled back abruptly, lying his forehead against hers, "I've always loved you. It just took me a while to get it."

Staring into his eyes, she gave him a watery smile, "Do you mean it?"

Chuckling, he picked her up to spin her around in his excitement, "Come on. Why are we all standing here?"

Directing everyone back into the room, the celebration continued. No one could believe they had just beaten the strongest god there had been in all time.

//

Sinamon opened her eyes, blinking them slightly as she gazed around. It took her a moment before she realized she was in Hiei's room. Sitting up slowly, she noticed the sun beating in through the opened doors, the sound of many birds filling the air.

"Mistress? Are thee okay?" Styl asked from his seat by the door.

Smiling, she nodded, "I'm… I will be okay. Where's Hiei at?"

Gasping suddenly, Styl disappeared in a flash, obviously having forgotten something. She sighed, she had hoped to find out if Hiei was close by so she could leave or to just find him. She shivered as she thought of what she had thought while with Jean. She had hoped she would be able to wake up to find Hiei with her.

Getting up from the bed, she moved to the balcony, the warm breeze blowing through her hair. This was why they had fought so hard to save the worlds, to make things perfect again. She needed to see the rewards and gazing out over the grounds around Hiei's home, she knew they had saved it.

Hearing the door open, Sinamon moved back to the room, surprised to see Hiei. She watched him shut the door behind him, suddenly glad she was wrapped completely in the coverlet. Though she wasn't cold, she couldn't help but shiver as the thoughts passed through her mind. It had been the second time she had been hurt but she had thought this time someone would have been there to help her through it.

"Jean told me everything," Hiei said simply.

Before she realized it, she had tears running down her cheeks. She threw herself into his arms, clinging to him desperately.

"I tried to stop him. I wanted to just die but he wouldn't stop. All I could think about you and how much I wanted you to help me."

Hiei kissed her lightly on the forehead, his eyes closed as he tried to hold back his own tears. She had had to endure the never ending pain and turmoil of being raped twice. No matter what he said it would never help, only showing, only feelings would help.

"Sh, don't worry. He can never get you again."

He punctuated his statement with a light kiss, pressing his lips to her eyelids, down her cheeks following the tear trail before ending on her lips. She sighed, feeling him wrap her protectively in the heat his body gave forth. She felt safe and wanted. Somehow she knew without a doubt everything that had happened between them would only make them stronger, their love thicker. Even though he had only said those words a few times she knew the feelings were there.

"I quit," she murmured into his chest.

"Hm?"

"I'd rather stay here like this forever than fight some villain. Besides, I think we deserve some sort of vacation for this," she whispered.

Hiei smirked, agreeing completely with what she said. He never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to face the world. And at that moment, he realized he truly did love her and he wanted her to not only share his bed but his name and life for the rest of the time they had together.

"I love you, Fox."

Sinamon smiled, "I love you too, my Fire Baby."

Some things would first need to be confronted. Their pasts had to be dealt with before the future could be safe and carefree. Then they could just stand all day together in each others arms. Even though he never had thought himself a hopeless romantic, it seemed Sinamon had brought it out in him. Truthfully, he was glad for it, and her, but more so, glad she had found her way in to his life and then his arms, heart and soul.


End file.
